


Hijack March Madness 2019

by tinkeringhiccup



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: mainly fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkeringhiccup/pseuds/tinkeringhiccup
Summary: Collabed on this with @Alldenspa (Twitter, Tumblr) who made the fantastic portraits of Jack and Hiccup, Check their stuff out.





	1. Day 1 Night club

Jack was not ready for this. It had been six months since his last break-up, and he felt it was time to try and get back out there. After his last break up, he had taken a knock to his confidence. his last boyfriend left while Jack was visiting his family without even saying goodbye. It had taken about two months and his own body weight in ice cream to get over it and a few more to feel confident enough to even conceive the idea of dating again. Which is why, Jack had spent most of the day trying to build the courage to leave the house. As he looked in the mirror with what was his fifth outfit of the night. He felt a little bit of his confidence return, once he checked himself out in the mirror to see ‘his assets’ still looked pretty good in his favourite jeans, although his comfort eating seemed to have had an effect. Nevertheless, Jack was pleased with his look and now all he had to do was actually leave. That is all he had to do, but Jack was not ready for this.

Jack sat down as he continued to build up the courage he needed to leave. His mind racing with the thoughts of rejection. As Jack sat their thinking of how sad he seemed sitting by himself on a Saturday, two thirds through a bottle of cheap wine, he decided that he needed to go to the club even if it was for his own sanity’s sake.

 Jack started to walk toward a small night club he had been to sometime ago. He remembered that it was not a busy club, which for his first night out would suit him fine. It was close to eleven-thirty by the time Jack arrived at the club, and he was shocked to see the queue of people that were waiting to get in. Had something happened recently that meant that this club was worth going to?

As Jack waited, he kept on thinking about how his night would go. He wasn’t looking to hook up, but he still hoped that he would meet someone, anyone to make his night a good one and to hopefully put an end to the last few months. One thing was for sure, he was still feeling too sober to give it his all.

Jack eventually got in to the club and headed straight to the bar. As he walked through the club, he noticed that everyone seemed to head in their groups to the main dance floor with a few going off for drinks. It took a while for him to get used to the noise. But as he did, he noticed a small door to the back which led to another room. Looking in he saw a second smaller bar and dance floor through the back that Jack thought would be better than the main floor it seemed quieter and less crowded helping Jack to feel a bit more secure about his chances of meeting someone. As Jack reached the bar, he sat down on a stool waiting to be served. There weren’t many people in this side of the club, and It wasn’t too long before he was served.

‘Hey there, what can I get for you.’ A voice came from over the bar.

Jack looked up to see the barman smiling back at him ‘Oh could I have a vodka coke, please?’

‘Yeah, sure thing.’ replied the barman

As Jack waited, he couldn’t help but check out the barman as he went to make his drink. His hair was brown and even had a few braids in it, which was cute. he seemed to be rather skinny, but it looked like he filled out his uniform really well. His uniform was the classic waiter waistcoat with a white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up revealing a series of tattoos, there was one of a Dragon with deep green eyes that kept Jack’s attention. His contact was broken by the sight of his drink being placed down in-front of him.

Jack sat there nursing his drink while the barman served a few more people. It had been about ten minutes and Jack was still sitting at the bar, his glass now empty. Once again, he was alerted by the sight of another drink being placed down in-front of him.

‘Excuse me.’ Jack said as he looked to the barman ‘I didn’t order this.’

‘I know but you look like you could use it.’ The man smiled ‘Is there something on your mind, not to pry at all but most people don’t come to the club to sit at the bar.’

‘It’s fine.’ Jack smiled back as he stared into the eyes of the barman. They were such a piercing green. Coupled with his smile they seemed to relax Jack a bit. ‘It is my first night out since I broke-up with my last boyfriend, and I wasn’t sure what to expect.’

‘Ah so what was the plan?’ asked the barman

‘I don’t know, I didn’t want to hook up with anyone. But I was at least hoping to feel in the mood to get on the floor.’ Jack shrugged

‘Well if you want, I can point out a few singles that I know that come in.’ the barman smirked

‘No that will be fine. Jack said as he finished his second drink. ‘Could I have another one I’m gonna go to the bathroom, so I’ll pick it up when I get back.’ Jack said as he placed down some money turning away. As he started to walk, he could have sworn he heard the barmen say ‘nice’ as if a pickup line

‘Pardon?’ Jack said turning around to see the barman fumble, almost dropping a class

‘I said errm ice. D-Do you want some with your drink again.’ came the stuttered reply

‘Yeah I’ll take some and maybe a slice of lemon?’ Jack smiled

‘Sure thing, I’ll have it waiting for the white-haired snowflake man.’ Came the reply

The drink was affecting Jack more than he thought even the small trip to the bathroom made his imbalance obvious, he had only had a few drinks and was already feeling it. was his lack of clubbing really turning him into a lightweight? As he got back to the bar, he noticed there were more people in the back half of the club, it seemed to be filling up more and more. As Jack went back to the bar, he spotted a new barman was serving customers. As Jack informed the staff about the drink waiting for him, he was handed over another vodka coke, with his ice, lemon and a napkin as he started to drink, he noticed that the napkin had writing on it. As he read the message, he almost dropped his drink. He was not ready for this either, but he couldn’t help but smile at the message.

_Hey, snowflake. Have a few dances and have some fun, or you could give me a call. Hiccup (the barman) 555-2902 x_


	2. Day 2 Bakery

‘No!’ Hiccup yelled across the counter ‘You are not getting free food!’

‘Buy Whyyyyyy.’ Jack pouted resting his chin on the counter attempting to look as pathetic as possible

‘Don’t try the puppy dog eyes, they won’t work.’ Hiccup replied.

It had been six months since Hiccup had started working at a local bakery. He wasn’t a natural at the whole baking thing, but he knew enough to secure the job for front of house while he learned the recipes and techniques. There was only one downside. At the end of each night he got to take home as much of the leftovers as he could carry, and his sweet tooth of a boyfriend had developed a slight addiction for the treats that were brought home. Although he didn’t mind how his former skeleton of a boyfriend had become more cuddly, recently the amount of times that Hiccup found Jack lying on the couch in a food coma resulted in Hiccup cutting down Jack's access. All of this had resulted in the sight in front of him.

‘Please Hic. Just one donut, one bun, a finger slice. Anything, please.’ Jack cried desperately. ‘I’ll make it worth your while.’

‘How?’ Hiccup asked, sass overflowing

‘How about a cream filled éclair for me and I’ll give you something cream filled tonight.’ Jack winked.

‘Oh my gods no. Don’t tarnish the goods like that. I’m gonna have that thought in my head all day now, Hiccup shuddered as he looked away.

‘Well the offer still stands.’ Jack smiled ‘You know how much I like this stuff and they do say chocolate is an aphrodisiac.’

‘For you maybe, but I’m not going to sell myself for a single éclair. I’m worth more than that.’ Hiccup smirked to entertain his hungry partner.

‘Well bring your worth and I promise to make it worth your while.’ Jack licked his lips as he continued to smile

‘Are you trying to seduce me?’ Hiccup asked resting a hand on his hip

‘Is it working?’ Jack asked

Hiccup stared back trying to look unamused ‘No.’ which was a lie.

‘Well then...I am just staring at all of this sweet tasting food.’ Jack said as he continued to eye up the sweet counter. ‘So, can I get a free donut or something.’

‘No and stop asking.’ Hiccup said

‘Fine. I’ll see you later then.’ Jack said as he stood up and started to leave. ‘

‘Yeah I’ll see you later.’ Hiccup replied trying hard not to stare as Jack walked away, it was his favourite view.

For the rest of the day Hiccup worked through his shift, the entire time he kept thinking of Jack and his little visit. Hiccup was always easily flustered, and Jack knew just what to do to make Hiccup lose control. As Hiccup finished cleaning up the counter top for the night, he was faced by the store owner holding two bags clearly full of leftovers. Hiccup spent a moment trying to decide if he would actually take them after making such a fuss to Jack earlier. For some reason he knew that Jack would win, or he could possibly comprise and only take one of the bags and hide it so Jack doesn’t know. Like that would work, Jack could hunt down a slice of cake from across the country. However, Hiccup still found himself walking home eating his third donut in an attempt to ensure that the bag was close to empty by the time he got home, by the time he reached their home Hiccup was tired and regretted eating half a dozen donuts, and more tray bake than you’d find at a school fare.

‘Hey babe. How was the rest of the day?’ Hiccup said as he walked in

‘It was good. How are you?’ Jack asked

‘I’m fine, and yes I brought you some stuff from the bakery. There wasn’t much though.’ Hiccup said as he sat down clutching his stomach as he passed the bag over to his boyfriend who never looked happier

‘Aww yeah. So your price it seems is...two cream éclairs and a chocolate ring donut.’ Jack laughed ‘Going to try and ignore the visual metaphor ‘

‘Well it is your fault. All that stuff you said earlier seemed to have stuck.’ Hiccup said a clear blush appearing although that may just have been a reaction to eating half a bakery. ‘And well I couldn’t get your promise out of my mind.

‘Well then, if you aren’t feeling too sick, maybe I can return the favour.’ Jack smiled with the smuggest grin possible

‘What do you mean too ill?’ Hiccup asked

‘Because there is a half-eaten donut in this bag, and I know you are just as bad for eating from that place as me.’ Jack laughed as he bit into the donut that was left for him.

Later Jack gave Hiccup one of the best nights of his life. Maybe chocolate and baked goods were good aphrodisiacs. As they lay in bed exhausted, Hiccup decided that if the bakery was this much of an incentive then Hiccup would bring Jack stuff every day. Although, at this rate they would both need to go up a trouser size by the end of the month. Next time however, Hiccup wouldn’t try to eat everything at once in a vain attempt to punish his boyfriend.


	3. Day 3 Athletes

‘You going for the school record again this year?’ Ethan asked Jack as they completed their last lap

‘You know it’ Jack replied ‘I’m not gonna let you take me off the top spot like last year.’

‘Well you are looking kinda tired there, I told you that the summer programme would be worthwhile.’ Ethan laughed

‘Well you needed the training I however needed the beach.’ Jack smiled as he pulled ahead to cross the finish line

Jack had been on the track and field team since he started high school and quickly rose the ranks as one of the top long-distance runners. He and Ethan were good friends and joined the team together and quickly developed a friendly rivalry between each other. Jack was the classic popular kid in school; good a sports, smart, funny and hot. He was the full package, and everyone was surprised that he was still single. Well almost everyone, Ethan knew Jack’s secret.

‘So you get any action on your summer break?’ Ethan asked as the two walked off to the bleachers to rest

‘No. It is kinda difficult to hook up in a small town where no one knows you are gay.’ Jack sighed

‘Fair enough. Although, not that it us my business but wouldn’t it be easier if you did come out?’ Ethan asked

‘Maybe.’ Jack replied. ‘I’m not really there yet.’

‘Well the secret is safe with me.’ Ethan smiled ‘Meanwhile look at the cute high jumpers.’

‘Come on man have some standards.’ Jack said punching Ethan on the shoulder.

The two of them sat for a moment soaking in the sun. It was a few minutes until Jack noticed a new guy going for a run up. Jack watched as he took his sprint and vault over the bar before twisting down to the mats below. He was very skilled, but he was new. Where did this kid come from? As Jack watched him walk off for another try, he couldn’t help but run his eyes up and down him. His body was a little thin, but clearly defined muscles in his arms and legs, and his ass made those track shorts worth every penny. Jack however, couldn’t stop looking at his face. There was something so familiar about it, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The eyes, emerald green, the defined jawline and cute button nose. This new guy was definitely Jack’s type but then again, most people were. Jack wasn’t too fussy when it came to body type if the person carried it well and had confidence, and this high jumper was ticking all those boxes.

‘Hey, were you listening to me?’ Ethan yelled. ‘You up for the same tomorrow.’

‘Oh yeah sorry, I was miles away. Who is the high jumper, the guy there with the brown hair? Jack asked as he pointed over.

‘Oh, he started on the summer course.’ Ethan started

‘New kid is pretty good, kinda hot to.’ Jack smiled

‘New kid? That’s Hiccup from home room.’ Ethan said confused at how Jack didn’t notice

‘Hiccup?’ Jack queried

‘You know, skinny nerd who always sat at the back by himself. We used to tease you a little bit when he first came out saying you two should get together.’ Ethen explained ‘All it took was some booty shorts it seemed and you’re ready to pounce on him.

‘I’m not!’ Jack yelled his face blushing ‘I’m just surprised how well he has...grown'

‘Oh my god, you really do think he is hot.’ Ethan laughed ‘Go talk to him, what’s the worst that can happen.’

‘Oh, I don’t know, what could happen to the closet gay who tries to chat up a guy out of nowhere.’ Jack angrily whispered

‘Alright but it may be the start of something nice.’ Ethan teased

‘Shut up, I’m gonna hit the showers.’ Jack huffed as he left Ethan to chuckle

As Jack started to walk across the field his mind was racing. Why did Ethan have to say that stuff about him and Hiccup? Why did Hiccup have to go and get hot? Why did jack think that? He never used to take notice of Hiccup, in fact he hardly knew him at all. As jack continued to walk, he felt something heavy hit him as he fell to the floor.

It took a moment, but Jack looked up to see Hiccup laying on top of him. Both looking a little surprised.

‘Oh, sorry about that I wasn’t really looking where I was going.’ Hiccup apologised

Jack just stared in silence at the incredibly hot guy that was resting on top of him in such a way that Jack could feel every muscle on his body, and it felt good. In fact, it was too much for Jack to handle.

‘Are you okay, Jack?’ Hiccup asked

Jack just simply nodded as his face started to blush. Hiccup started to nod back before slowly looking down to notice the throbbing that came from Jack’s shorts that started to rub up against Hiccup's thigh.

‘Oh...errm...Jack.’ Hiccup breathed heavily before he noticed the shock oh Jack’s face

‘Sorry!’ Jack yelped as he quickly got up and ran to the locker room trying to hide his awkwardness from everyone.

Hiccup watched as Jack ran off. He didn’t know whether to follow him. He had an idea of what just happened, and that Jack probably didn’t really want to talk about it. Hiccup also knew that from his own awkward past it would best to. It was decided, he needed to go say something at least to tell him that everything was cool on his side. As he entered the locker room, he found Jack siting on a bench, head on his hands clearly crying.

‘Hey are you alright.’ Hiccup said softly

‘What do you think?’ Jack asked looking up to show tears in his eyes and a panicked look on his face

‘Well I would think not so great considering I fell on you, sorry again, you ended up popping a boner and then ran and hid.’ Hiccup said as he walked up to sit beside Jack ‘I did the same once, well not the boner thing but the run and hide thing.’

‘What do you mean, you did the same?’ Jack said rubbing his eyes

‘Oh, freshman year, I had to run from the swim meet.’ Hiccup started

‘Really, why?’ Jack asked although he was confused as to why Hiccup was speaking to him

‘All of those guys in speedos or swim shorts, are you kidding me.’ Hiccup laughed even getting Jack to chuckle in return

‘Hey, why are you doing this?’ Jack asked ‘All that happened was you bumped into me.’

‘Well it isn’t really about that it is about the result.’ Hiccup shrugged as he looked over to Jack ‘I know man.’

‘Know what?’ Jack started to panic

‘Well, that we are on the same team.’ Hiccup said trying to be gentle

Jack froze for a moment his face last it’s panic as he took a large breath ‘How do you know?’

‘I’ve got a good radar.’ Hiccup said ‘And not to be too personal there was the thing I felt up against my leg. Don’t get me wrong I’m flattered that is a good baton you’ve got there.

‘Wait what?’ Jack said before slapping his hands over his mouth

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to go that far, just sorta slipped out.’ Hiccup blushed ‘but it wasn’t just that that made me suspect. There were a few other things, like you never having a girlfriend even though you are at the top of the social ladder, even I had one before I came out and I’m the class loner. I only just this year started doing social stuff at school. Every now and then you would say or do something that only a gay guy would know about. Small stuff that to everyone would just seem odd for a second and then be forgotten. Don’t worry I won’t out you or anything.’

‘Why did you have to be like this.’ Jack whispered

‘Huh?’ Hiccup said

‘Why did you have to end up being all this.’ Jack said pointing to him

‘You just gestured to all of me.’ Hiccup sassed

‘Well you went from being the skinny kid to the guy who wears booty shorts that make your ass and my dick pop. The first time I see you since you got fit and I lose myself. Then when I end up having my boner run up your leg instead of yelling at me or ratting me out in front of everyone you do this. I feel so weird about it and insecure. I know exactly what it is, and I am not ready for it. Yet for some reason it is driving me wild. I’m not ready for this.’ Jack started to cry again.

Hiccup put his arm around Jack as he tried to hold in his tears. There wasn’t much Hiccup could do only what he wished someone would do when he was like this. He could feel how much this was affecting Jack his body was so tense jet it jumped with each breath as he stifled his cries so no one would hear.

‘Hey, it is okay I have felt this way before I know it isn’t easy and difficult when you know but don’t want the world to know, yet you can’t help how you feel. To tell you the truth I felt the same about you once, and Ethan, and Peter, and…well you understand. Does anyone else know or?’ Hiccup asked as Jack caught his breath

‘Ethan knows. He has for a while, I knew he wouldn’t tell anyone, so it felt safe you know?’ Jack sniffed

‘Yeah, Like I said your secret is safe with me. You can trust me on that.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Thanks man. I just feel so awkward about this and I am not ready to come out.’ Jack said wiping his eyes again smiling back a Hiccup

‘You’ll be okay.’ Hiccup nodded

‘Yeah you better get back to the field or people may start gossiping’ Jack smiled as his worries began to settle.

‘You sure?’ Hiccup asked

‘Yeah I was going to get changed anyway. Wouldn’t want to tease you by letting you see what’s under the hood.’ Jack laughed as Hiccup stood up to leave

‘So, you are a teaser.’ came the reply

‘Oh, and Jack.’ Hiccup walked off as Jack looked up to see Hiccup wink at him and give his ass a little smack ‘That one is for free, you’re not the only teaser here. If you do come out, and you want more you can hit me up, there is no one else in our year who is gay. If you want, that is.’

Jack smiled back he knew that he would come out eventually. For now, he would just enjoy his life but at least he knew that there was an option for him now, and that made the idea coming out a bit more promising.

Jack couldn’t stop thinking about that butt slap and asked Hiccup out two weeks later.


	4. Day 4 Children

Winter had started to roll in once again to the small community of Berk. Jack came on the breeze as he always did, feeling the rush of the wind run through him. He may be dead, but he still felt things as if were alive, if he could even remember being alive. Jack flew in as the sun set to see the small town's street lamp light up. It was then he heard the familiar sound of laughter coming from around the corner. Jack always loved using his powers of ice to make children happy. He could already imagine the look on their faces as they tossed snowballs or went ice skating. It was then that the Jack saw the source of the laughter.

‘Come on guys the caves are super scary.’ said one of the boys

‘They aren’t that scary Snot. Everyone knows that there are no dragons in there.’ A blond girl yelled back.

Jack simply laughed at the kids. He always loved seeing them have fun. It was always important to Jack that children had fun and smiled. He seemed to think that if children were having fun then everything would be right in the world. Who knows, one of them may even see him one day.

‘Hey guys wait up I want to come to.’ yelled a small kid trailing from the back

‘Don’t bother Hiccup, you always get scared of the trees that look like trolls.’ Snot yelled getting a laugh from everyone else ‘Just go home you loser.’

_Oof poor kid_. Thought Jack, maybe he could do something for the kid that he saw stop running after the rest.

As the small kid stood there, wearing a big winter coat, thick scarf and woollen hat which made him look adorable. Jack saw some tears well up in his eyes, and knew he needed to help this kid. It was then that Jack ran his staff along the ground creating a small line of frost that headed towards the village centre. As the child followed the frost trail he came to a small fountain. The kid stared at the fountain as the water rushed down before suddenly freezing solid. As Jack watched the kid’s eyes fill with wonder and his cheeks puff up as he smiled, Jack could feel the joy that flowed from the kid. This is why Jack flew to world, not to annoy Bunny, or catch up with Tooth but to make kids smile.

‘Hiccup come on in I’ve made you some lunch.’ Came a loud voice as a tall man appeared

‘Coming dad.’ said the kid smiling and bouncing. ‘The fountain looks cool like that.’

‘Ah. Maybe Jack frost has visited. He likes to play tricks like these sometimes and then help children to have fun.’ The man chuckled

Jack could only smile at the comment as he decided that his work was done here, jumping up to let the wind carry him away.

\---

It had been five years since his last visit, as Jack blew into Berk to see the town in the middle of a festival. There was a surprising amount if people visiting all the stalls that filled the main square. As Jack landed to get a better look, he spotted what seemed to be an older version of the kid from the fountain five years ago. Once again, he was fully wrapped up as he walked around with a giant figure of a man.

‘Dad can we have a shot please. I promise to eat my veggies tonight.’ the kid said

‘Okay son.’ laughed the man as they walked over to a ring-toss stall.

Jack stood there for a minute as he watched the father and son attempt to win, noticing how much the two cheered each other on. With the last ring, the farther stuck the landing giving off a loud bellowing laugh. As the stall owner passed over dragon plush, the child’s eye filled with wonder as he gave it the tightest squeeze ever.

‘Thank you, dad. He is awesome.’ The kid yelled excitedly

‘Well you better give him a name.’ The dad nodded

‘I’m gonna call him toothless.’ he smiled

‘That is a good name.’ the dad smiled ‘You know what they say, dragons may be scary fire-breathers but, they always protect good children who behave.’

‘Well he will always protect me then.’ the kid jumped up and down

‘that he will son. Well we better go get you and Toothless something to eat huh?’ said the dad as he took his sons hand

Jack simply smiled as he saw the kid walk off clutching his prize as they mixed in with the crowd. Jack decided to stay for a while longer, he hadn’t seen this festival before.

As the festivities ended for the day Jack stayed perched on a roof, watching as the people went about their business. There was something relaxing about just sitting there seeing the world turn. As he continued his watch, he noticed the young kid again. This time on his own, still holding his dragon. As he walked on Jack noticed a larger group of kids was walking toward the dragon boy.

_On no_. Jack thought remembering the last time he saw these kids meet.

‘Hey look guys. Hiccup has a cuddly toy, what a loser.’ said what Jack assumed was the ‘snot' kid

‘Why did you have to be so mean?’ Hiccup replied

‘It is because your lame like this toy.’ Snot laughed as he grabbed the dragon

‘Hey, my dad won that!’ Hiccup cried out

‘And now you lost it.’ another kid yelled as they all ran to a nearby bridge.

Jack watched on as Snot threw the dragon toy into the river. As the kids watched the toy flow down the river Jack decided he needed to help. Stepping out onto the river, he started to solidify the ice so that as the dragon toy swam below it was caught under the ice. Jack saw the kids run off to the town as the little dragon boy ran to the river and started to cry, before he ran off to the town possibly to his dad. Jack knew that he wouldn’t be able to thaw the river, and so the kid would have to wait until morning to get his toy back, unless the river currents carried it away before. The next morning Jack came to see that the river had thawed, and Hiccup’s dragon was gone. Maybe next time Jack came back Hiccup would have a better time.

\---

It had now been close to ten years since his last visit to Berk and Jack was once again met with the sight of the same kid being bullied by the same group of kids, well teenagers now. The small boy was welcomed by the sight of a large snowball flying right into his face causing laugher to the group as he and his books fell to the ground.

‘Y-you know if you...’ Hiccup stuttered

‘If I what, Hiccup huh.’ Snot said as he stepped on Hiccup’s chest

‘Nothing.’ winced Hiccup

Snot chuckled back as he lifted his foot and continued walking while the rest of the group followed. As Jack dropped down beside Hiccup, he watched him tidy up his books before getting up and heading over the bridge that lead into the forest. Jack decided to follow the boy he knew as Hiccup. As Hiccup walked along the side of a creek, Jack could hear Him mutter about the other teens as he doodled in his book.

As Jack continued to watch him, he noticed that Hiccup was not doodling but instead was drawing a series of diagrams for some sort of machine. Man, he was kinda talented. Maybe he would be okay, maybe the kid would be able to get a big job in a city as an engineer or something and get away from the teens that seem to get a kick out of ruining his day.

As Jack leaned over to see the book in more detail Hiccup suddenly stopped drawing and looked ahead to the creek. Jack noticed that Hiccups face was filled with curiosity.

‘It can’t be, that’s impossible.’ Hiccup said as he got up and walked over to the creek to find something that filled his heart with joy.

‘Oh my gods.’ Hiccup said as he reached down ‘Hey Toothless.’

It was then that Jack looked back to see Hiccup holding a plush dragon toy and once again his face filled with the same level of wonder as when he first won it. Jack could only laugh at the situation as he tapped his staff to the ground creating a large pattern of frost appear around him. As Jack stopped laughing, he noticed that Hiccup was now looking at the frost pattern and smiling.

‘Thanks Jack.’ the boy said to himself, not realising that Jack was standing in front of him wishing that he could reply to him.

‘Let’s go home, shall we?’ Hiccup said to the toy as he picked up his books before walking back towards the town.

_Yeah, maybe he will be alright. After all, he his dragon to protect him._


	5. Day 5 Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collabed on this with @Alldenspa (Twitter, Tumblr) who made the fantastic portraits of Jack and Hiccup, Check their stuff out.

‘Now then son. When King Joyce and his laddie get here, I want you look after him. Show him the palace and grounds.’ Stoick suggested ‘It is important that you two get to know one another.This could mean the start or a wonderful partnership between the two kingdoms.’

‘Yes sir.’ Came the reply.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast and heir to the Norwegian throne. He was a bright young prince with a strong future ahead of him. His father had been working hard to maintain the peace between his own, and the Bavarian Joyce Kingdom. Hiccup didn’t know too much about the other kingdom. He knew that they were not as warlike as his own and they had a more relaxed attitude to the idea of the throne holding all power. His father however, had already visited the other kingdom multiple times and had been preparing his son for the upcoming visit.

‘What can I expect from the prince?’ Hiccup asked his tone more like a soldier than a son

‘Prince Jack is different from you, younger and less experienced. He has potential to be a great partner to you one day.’ Stoick explained ‘He is a prince and he knows it. From what I saw of the Kingdom he lives in luxury unlike you who lives in duty. So he may want to relax rather than have a sword fight. So keep that in mind. Try a relaxing tour instead.’

‘Well I shall be sure to treat our guest with all of the respect he deserves.’ Hiccup nodded with a slightly sarcastic tone. His farther knew how much he hated being formal

When the party from the other kingdom arrived, they were welcomed by the Stoick and Hiccup. On first impression Hiccup thought Jack was very respectful. His was dressed in a blue sleeveless tunic with matching cape. His white hair was a little untidy, but it did look nice as did his blue eyes and smile. How he wasn’t cold Hiccup couldn’t understand, the kid was quite thin. Hiccup couldn’t really say much on that front however, he wasn’t even wearing a tunic, just his Bearskin cape and his best trousers. As the two kings went off to discuss matters with their advisors, Hiccup led Jack around the grounds of the castle.

As Hiccup undertook the incredibly boring job of showing Jack around the palace, he really wished he could be in the room with the kings watching them discuss matters of state. It was as he continued to explain some of the unique pieces of artwork that filled the halls of the palace, he was shocked to see Jack swinging a mace around.

‘Whoa, what are you doing?’ Hiccup yelled

‘I’m swinging this cool bludgeon.’ Jack laughed ‘Don’t worry I am trained on combat just like you.’

‘Well this bludgeon is a mace, and this mace is also the weapon my great-grandfather used in the war that united the northern tribes.’

‘So, it is important then?’ Jack smiled

‘Yeah. Now why don’t I show you the royal court and then we could visit the grounds.’ Hiccup said as he started walking

‘Can’t we do something fun. You’re a good guide but come on, a guy with your build would be a good sparring partner.’ Jack smiled

‘My build?’ Hiccup asked

‘Yeah I mean look at those muscles. No wonder you don’t wear a tunic.’ Jack laughed getting a chuckle from Hiccup in return.

Hiccup couldn’t refuse a chance to spar and Jack was oozing confidence. Maybe it would be a good chance to blow off steam, and if it is what Jack wanted then his father couldn’t complain.

Hiccup was the best swordsman in the kingdom, what he didn’t know is that Jack was just as good with a staff, and after twenty minutes of duelling Hiccup was beginning to get tired of being stopped by Jack’s defence tactics. Hiccup had started to notice why his father was keen to create an alliance with King Joyce, it was because he was right about his son. As the two battled they discussed their responsibilities within their courts. Hiccup found out that Jack was not only the leader of the King’s guard he was also a very intelligent man for his age, and much like Hiccup held a keen interest in the use of literature and science when running a kingdom. It was as their sparring ended that he started to understand Jack more. He liked Jack and it seemed that Jack was also enjoying their time together.

‘So, your dad actually sends you out to battle?’ Jack asked

‘Yeah, he believes in action and thinks it is important that I learn first-hand. Although I do wish we maybe through first killed later. What about you?’ Hiccup replied

‘My old man thinks that the best thing for a prince is that he looks good in uniform, knows how to talk at a table to avoid conflict in the first place, but when needed can use his skills to defend themselves.’ Jack said as he whipped the sweat from his brow.

‘So, what you are saying is that our fathers believe in very different ideas about how to run a kingdom and yet they are wanting an alliance?’ Hiccup pondered

‘Yeah it is strange. Every time I here they are just talking I laugh, thinking they should be fighting with each other. Last thing they were talking about was the joining of houses but normally that is done through a marriage. Jack laughed ‘If they were to do that it would mean two princes getting married

‘Yeah.’ Hiccup said as he looked to Jack ‘I mean there hasn’t been a joining of princes here for over four generations.

It was then that the two boy’s expression changed from one of joy to confused shock.

‘You don’t think?’ Jack said only seconds before the two of them ran from the room, towards the council chamber where their parents were talking.

As the two reached the door they stopped, both too scared to go in.

‘You sure that’s what they are planning?’ Jack asked

‘Must be.’ Hiccup sighed ‘For weeks my father has been saying what a great opportunity this is for me, he only seems to bring up the kingdom as an afterthought. He even said you would make a great partner. Not ally, partner. Why else would he say that?’

‘Well before we go in shall we listen in a bit first, you know just in case?’ Jack suggested

Hiccup simply nodded as he opened the door slightly, before the two listened through the gap.

‘You sure this will work Stoick it is a risky move.’ Joyce asked ‘I know our sons are both inclined the same way but they hardly know each other.’

‘That is why had Hiccup show Jack around so they could get to know each other.’ Stoick laughed ‘If that fails, we can tell them they are betrothed.’

As Hiccup and Jack heard the conversation the two of them slumped to the floor.

‘So, our dad’s set us up?’ Jack asked

‘Yep.’ Hiccup agreed ‘So what do we do.’

‘Well I didn’t know you were, you know, the same as me. Plus, it has been kinda fun seeing the palace and sparing with you. Wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world I guess.’ Jack said as a small blush appeared on his face

‘Yeah it was nice to spend time with you I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you.’ Hiccup replied as he looked to see Jack smile a little.

‘Well if you really want, we can maybe go for a walk or something. Maybe show me the court and the grounds.’ Jack said now clearly shy about being next to Hiccup

Hiccup did think Jack looked cute with that smile, and now acting all shy was admittedly adorable. Maybe a betrothal wasn’t a bad thing after all.

‘Yeah.’ Hiccup nodded as he got up offering a hand to his now betrothed. 


	6. Day 6 Viking

Hiccup felt like such a bad person, he had ducked out on Gobber for the third time this week. The man didn’t seem to understand that throwing and axe randomly at a dragon was a waste of a good axe. Hiccup had been trying to convince Gobber to try his inventions for months and all it got him was extra sharpening duties. Which is why Hiccup was now running to the woods. As he settled under a small spot under a tree where he could draw, his mind started to ponder on whether he had done the right thing. He knew Gobber would have another go at him tomorrow, probably have him fixe the hilts on every sword for no reason, but he knew he needed to get away from the workshop for the day and unwind.

As Hiccup started to create a new set of designs for a crossbow, he heard a faint rustling coming from behind him. Hiccup didn’t take much notice of it until the sound started to get louder and heavier. At first, he thought that a Dragon was stalking him before he remembered the odds of a daytime raid. Then the panic really set in as he remembered who he had just ran from. As Hiccup peaked around the tree he was shocked to see, nothing, no one was there. Hiccup took a sigh of relief as he rested back against the tree.

‘HEY HIC!!’ Jack yelled as he dropped upside down from a tree branch, laughing as hard as he could

‘Oh my gods, Jack what are you doing?’ Hiccup panicked

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.’ Jack chuckled

Jack was the understudy to the village healer with an interest in practical jokes, it wasn’t a very good mix.

‘So what did you do this time?’ Hiccup asked

‘Hey just because I’m not beside Gothi doesn’t mean I did anything.’ Jack replied only getting an unconvinced look from Hiccup ‘Fine I may have mixed up some of the herbs and caused a small fire.’

Hiccup gave a small chuckle before going back to his diagrams as Jack swung down from the tree and sat beside him.

‘So, what about you did you hurt anyone or just annoy Gobber till he let you go?’ Jack smiled giving Hiccup a small nudge.

‘I ran, Gobber has me on sharpening duty and it is driving me mad.’ Hiccup mumbled

‘Well if you don’t mind, I’m just gonna relax here for a bit if that’s okay?’ Jack said as he closed his eyes

‘Uh huh.’ Came the reply from Hiccup who was now deep in his designing process.

Hiccup and Jack were both outsiders to the village. Hiccup the chief’s son who was also the second largest cause of accidents after dragons and Jack was adopted from another tribe. The two of them were constantly being lumped together as people who didn’t belong with the rest of the village which brought them closer as friends. Some nights they would stay up for hours chatting about their day or gossiping about the happening of the village.

As Hiccup finished his last diagram, he sat there enjoying the rays of sunlight. As Hiccup watched the sun drop behind the edge or the world, he went to rest his eyes, it had been a long day of running and hiding, and a quick five minutes wouldn’t do any harm before heading home for some supper.

Hiccups eyes opened slowly to see the light of the sun still shining in the sky. It took Hiccup a moment to realise that the sun was not setting, it was rising from behind him. Hiccup looked over to see Jack resting beside him resting his head on Hiccup’s shoulder.

‘Jack wait up.’ Hiccup said as he nudged the man using hiccup as a pillow.

‘leave me alone Hiccup get out of my room' Jack grumbled

‘We are in the forest Jack. We have slept here all night.’ Hiccup said

As he heard Hiccup Jack shot up to see Hiccup smiling back at him.

‘Are you kidding me what if something happened why didn’t you wake me? Jack yelled

‘Well to be honest I forgot you were there, and I went to close my eyes for five minutes and well here we are.’ Hiccup said ‘Sorry, come on let’s head back to the village I’ll cook breakfast.’

‘Fine, but I want the biggest kipper and at least an extra egg.’ Jack smiled as he started to walk towards the village.


	7. Day 7 Criminal

‘You know you aren’t really in trouble.’ Hiccup said

‘Oh yeah, then how do you explain this?’ Jack replied lifting his hand to show the handcuffs that chained him to Hiccup

‘That is just procedure. All you were doing was painting a wall!’ Hiccup yelled

‘One it was graffiti, and two don’t yell the cops may here us.’ Jack replied

‘Are you being serious? If you are that concerned why don’t we just go to a hardware store and cut them off?’ Hiccup said through gritted teeth

‘What if we get caught?’ Jack asked

‘Oh, shut up, let’s go.’ Hiccup groaned as he tugged Jack down the alleyway

Jack was a known graffiti artist who had some good skills, but he had also caught the attention of the police after tagging the local police headquarters two months ago. His last attempt had resulted in him vaulting over a wall, tearing the thighs of his jeans and accidentally cuffing himself to a complete stranger. All the while he had been worrying about what his punishment would be, while the stranger he now knew as Hiccup was yelling at him.

As for Hiccup he knew exactly who Jack was. His artwork had been popping up more and more in his neighbourhood, the familiar signature of Jack followed by a snowflake had resulted in the nickname of Jack Frost. Hiccup also knew Jack because he had admired his art for a while and had heard he was in the area which is why Jack bumped into him. Although now he was starting to wish he hadn’t decided to go out chasing a random graffiti artist.

As Hiccup and Jack get closer to the hardware store Hiccup started to notice that Jack was becoming more skittish seemed to be slowing down. For Hiccup this was really starting to get on his nerves, and the regret he had for chasing Jack had become disappointment.

‘Jack hurry up.’ Hiccup grumbled ‘Why did I waste my time looking for you?’

‘What do you mean?’ Jack asked grinding to a halt

‘So, I follow this artist around hoping that I find them and can tell them that their work is really cool. As soon as I find him, he is a panicked mess and puts me in cuffs.’ Hiccup moaned

‘Well you already had the stalker vibe down, so I thought you would like the cuffs.’ Jack laughed

‘I’m not a stalker just a fan.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Sure, you were just randomly walking around looking for my artwork and me because you needed change for the bus.’ Jack said sarcastically

‘Look Frosty, this isn’t funny I actually respected you enough to try and see you, and when I do you are about as cool as an Ice cube that has been left out in the sun. it isn’t like you are gonna go to jail for this, just community service. What are you scared off?’ Hiccup yelled

‘MY DAD IS THE MAYOR!!’ Jack screamed

‘Oh.’ Hiccup replied his mouth now wide open ‘Well then let’s go to the hardware store. Seriously the mayor?’

‘Yep.’ Jack sighed as they walked across the road to the hardware store

As the two walked up to the door they both came to the realisation that it was two-thirty in the morning, and they were both idiots. No lights on, doors locked and the sign which clearly displayed the opening hours. Hiccup and Jack looked at each other and couldn’t help but smile at the situation. Before they sat by the door of the store.

‘So, I guess we wait?’ Jack suggested

‘We could or if you want you could come back to mine.’ Hiccup said with a smile

‘I’m flattered but no.’ Jack chuckled

‘I didn’t mean that.’ Hiccup replied

‘Good because you would have to take me to dinner first. And FYI I’m not a cheap date.’ Jack said acting sassy

‘I meant I have loads of tools at mine. I’m an engineering student. I have loads of tools we could use.’ Hiccup explained

‘Why didn’t you tell me this like an hour ago?’ Jack yelled

‘Oh, umm. I really don’t know.’ Hiccup said as he slumped further to the floor

‘Well then. I guess you better invite me back to your place.’ Jack said as he tried to stand before the handcuffs pulled him back down

As Hiccup and Jack took the hour long walk back to Hiccup’s place, they had a little chat about what Jack’s design was going to look like. For a while Jack had been focusing on children’s folk-lore with a twist; A muscled Santa with tattoos, an Australian Easter Bunny and a Small sleepy Sandman. This design however was different, A large black Dragon circling his signature snowflake. Hiccup was so glad that he could see the work before it was displayed publicly.

It took a while to cut through the handcuffs, mainly because Jack kept on squirming every time Hiccup turned on the angle-grinder. It wasn’t until the sun was rising that Hiccup had finally freed them from the cuffs. The two of them were finally free could relax.

‘Well, last night was fun.’ Jack smiled ‘God I’m starving. Want to go get Breakfast?’

‘Yeah sure. There is a dinner just around the corner.’ Hiccup replied


	8. Day 9 Fantasy

‘We’ll take care of it.’ Jack beamed to the small village elder

‘We will?’ Hiccup turned to Jack before remembering the small man in front of him ‘I mean yes, we will.’

‘Oh, thank you kind sir. You and your friend are just the people we needed here.’ The Elder smiled

‘So, what sort of beast is it that has been causing you all this trouble?’ Hiccup asked

‘It is a Dragon.’ The elder smiled ‘but a young wizard and a strapping knight such as yourself will be able to deal with that no problem. We haven’t seen it for a few days, but we roughly know its location’

‘Oh, yeah no problem.’ Jack smiled, ‘Let’s go Hiccup we have a dragon to slay.’

Hiccup and Jack had been adventuring for the last six months, doing odd jobs for random townsfolk they met on their travels. Hiccup and Jack grew up together in the same village and had always been friends. The two of them were both skilled in their own rights. Hiccup’s father had taught him how to fight from an early age. While Jack, had developed a natural ability to control the elements of the world. As children they would play games of heroes and monsters, which they always won. Naturally, when they came of age, they gathered up their belongings and went out to see the world. Since then their friendship had only grown more.

‘What in the name of sanity were you thinking?’ Hiccup snapped slapping the back of Jack’s head ‘Accepting a job without asking what it was.’

‘I’m sorry but they were in trouble and I thought we could help.’ Jack replied.

‘But a Dragon, we aren’t that good.’ Hiccup hushed himself as towns folk walked by

‘I’m sorry but we should at least try. We can’t go back on our word now.’ Jack said

‘Fine but next time don’t go running in to things like that.’ Hiccup said as he made his way to the town border.

As they approached the border, they stopped to check the map that had been given to them by the town elder, which marked a cave that the dragon was known to sleep. The two of them walked to the general area of the cave and decided to set down to discuss how they would attempt to kill a dragon.

‘We should go slow and take care. We have no idea what lies in there.’ Hiccup said gathering his sword and shield ‘We should explore the caves as well, who knows what else could be in there, dragons are known to hoard.’

Jack nodded as he grabbed his staff and started to walk to the mouth of the cave. Staring into the black abyss of the cave, he could feel a grim sensation overcome him, a sinister creature lived in the cave that was for certain. As Hiccup joined Jack, he could see that Jack was scared.

‘What is it?’ Hiccup asked

‘Something sinister is here. Not sure what but I sense something bad has happened, it is unnerving.’

‘Hey, I’m here. You know that.’ Hiccup said as he gave Jack a pat on the back

‘Yeah let’s do this.’ Jack said as he opened his palm to reveal a lit flame

Walking into the cave, the dim light of Jack’s flame flicked off the walls and the sound of water droplets falling resonated throughout the cave. The cave led to a small chamber that and then onto a larger chamber, which had a small pool in it. As Hiccup and Jack investigated the cave, they came across a small stash of gold and jewellery. Jack continued to check the cave until he noticed claw marks across the wall.

‘Hey Hiccup, do you think this is normal.’ Jack asked showing the claw marks

‘Normally I would say I don’t know, but with the large pool of blood over there makes me think no.’ Hiccup replied

‘That is a lot of blood.’ Jack said showing his disgust

‘Well I will check out the other chamber see if there is anything there.’ Hiccup said

Jack continued to look at the small stash of gold wondering if he should try alchemy again before a scream came from the next chamber. Jack rushed in to see what had happened, when he arrived at the source of the sound, he found Hiccup holding a small dragon outstretched in his hands.

‘Look what I found.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Hiccup you know what that is right?’ Jack asked raising his staff to the beast in front of him.

‘Yep. It is a widdle baby dwagon.’ Hiccup said as he brought it closer to his face ‘Can I keep him?’

‘No, it is beast, not a puppy. Plus, if it is a baby where is the mother?’ Jack looked behind Hiccup to see something odd about the wall behind him. ‘Oh no.’

Jack walked closer to the wall before placing his hand on it and rubbing gently. As Jack rested his head onto the wall. It was then that Hiccup noticed that something was wrong.

‘Jack do you want to explain why you are caressing a cave wall.’ Hiccup asked

‘It isn't a cave wall this is the mother, or what is left of it. She is dead Hiccup, looks like someone else got to her first but didn’t notice the baby.’ Jack sighed

‘So now what, the dragon is dead, and we didn’t have to do anything?’ Hiccup asked

‘Well we can head back to the village and let them know that they shouldn’t be bothered again.’ Jack suggested as he started to leave the cave.

‘What about this guy?’ Hiccup asked holding up the dragon ‘We can’t tell the village, they will kill him, and he won’t survive on his own.’

Jack stared back at Hiccup and the dragon, he knew Hiccup was right. The dragon would die within the week if it was on its own. Plus, the idea of being able to learn about dragons first hand would be interesting.

‘Okay, we can look after it until it is old enough to look after itself. I’ll tell the village their problem is over, and I’ll meet you back at the cave entrance later. Oh, and don’t get to attached to him we will need to let him go eventually. So, no names okay.’ Jack ordered.

Hiccup had already named the baby Toothless, but Jack wouldn’t find that out for a few more weeks.


	9. Day 10 Guardians

Jack flew through the air, feeling the cool breeze that ruffled his hair. As Jack flew, he noticed that the ground below him looked as if winter had still not arrived in the area. For Jack this was just the excuse he needed to have some fun where no one would mind. As Jack dropped down, he stopped to look around. The small woodland that he found himself in was calm and serene. The air was quite still, and the sound of birds echoed quietly. As Jack walked along, the ground below him started to develop a frost as the air grew around him colder. Jack stood still for a moment as he looked up at the warm colours that filled the trees. He had always wondered if he was the spirit of winter why were there no other seasonal spirits? Surely there was someone else for spring summer and autumn? As he thought about the other seasons Jack decided to get his own started in the area as he touched a nearby oak, watching as the leaves start to shrivel and fall to the ground. Jack smiled a little as he watched the leaves land near him and develop a frost.

As Jack continued to walk around, he decided to rest by a small pond of water looking at his reflection in the pool. Watching how the reflection of himself rippled back at him he felt a small breeze blow around him, as the water settled, he was given the surprise of a new face looking back at him in the pool from over his shoulder.

‘Oh my god, don’t sneak up on me like that.’ Jack yelled as he leaped onto the pond, freezing it as he landed.

‘Wait you can see me?’ the stranger asked

As Jack looked to the other man in front of him, he noticed that the stranger was a few years younger than him. He was wearing a green tunic, fur jacket and sheepskin trousers. Jack also noticed that he was wearing what seemed like a shield over his back. Jack stood up as the look of shock only grew on the kids face.

‘How did you do that?’ the kid gasped

Jack looked down to see the water frozen around him and realised that this was a new spirit of some kind.

‘This is going to take some explaining.’ Jack mumbled as he walked back onto the land ‘My name is Jack Frost, I’m the winter spirit and guardian of fun, I’m guessing I am the first person you have met.’

The kid nodded shyly

‘What is your name?’ Jack asked

‘Hiccup, I think’ the kid replied looking a little lost ‘That’s all I remember.’

‘Okay Hiccup, I know that none of this will make sense so I’m just going to say it. You are a spirit…of…something. The moon will have chosen you to do something, but sadly he doesn’t speak unless things are bad. Even then, it is usually really cryptic. He will have given you some power of some sort, any ideas?’ Jack said as he created a small frost pattern ‘I’ve kinda got the powers of winter, wind frost, ice and such.’

‘Well, when I touched those trees back there all of the leaves turned brown and some even fell.’ Hiccup said

‘Oh, so maybe you are the autumn spirit then.’ Jack smiled ‘it’s nice to finally have another season to hang with.’

‘So, I’m the autumn guy?’ Hiccup looked confused

‘Yep.’ Jack nodded

‘You are the winter guy?’ Hiccup continued

‘For about 300 years now’ Jack smiled

‘So, let me get this straight.’ Hiccup started ‘I am a spirit, so are you. Which means we are dead? My job, it seems is to be the autumn spirit, whatever that it.’

‘That is about right.’ Jack nodded picking up his staff

‘Why can’t people see me though?’ Hiccup asked worried

‘You can only be seen by people who believe you exist.it is something that can’t be forced and for some they are never seen. I wasn’t seen by anyone until a few months ago, and even that was just through luck.’ Jack started ‘Hope I helped a bit. I know it is a lot to take in it sucks at first, but you get used to it all. I’ll need to go, I promised the Tooth Fairy I would help here with a pick up and I don’t want to get into trouble with her.’

Jack flew up into the air leaving the woodland to the new spirit. As Jack looked back, he saw the young kid fall to his knees. It was then Jack had the feeling he was being watched. As he turned back, he saw the moon high in the sky looking down on him. It was brighter than normal, and Jack didn’t need a translator to know what was being said. Hiccup wasn’t just a new spirit hadn’t been seen by anyone before, but Jack was the first person he had met since he was reborn. it was then Jack realised all he had done was tell a kid that they were dead, and no one could see him. Jack took a few more moments to look at the kid and realised he probably should have spent more time with the kid. He may be a spirit, but he was also young.

As Jack floated back down, he noticed that Hiccup was leaning over clutching his chest. As Jack walked over to Hiccup, he could feel his panicked breath in the air, the trees around him creaking with each breath.

‘Mind if I stay here for a bit.’ Jack said sitting beside Hiccup

‘I can’t cry.’ Hiccup gasped

‘Sorry?’ Jack asked

‘First, I find out that I’m dead. Then that no one can see me unless they somehow believe in my existence. It is heart-wrenching, the worst feeling I could possibly imagine, and yet I can’t even cry.’ Hiccup struggled through his breaths

‘I’m sorry, it is my fault. I didn’t know how new you were, or how young. It seems the moon wanted us to meet so I could help you. I guess because we are both seasons. When you have been in the game as long as me you tend to forget about the feeling of being dead and just concentrate on doing what you can with your new life.’ Jack spoke softly ‘If you want, we can go to see the other guardians they are better at this sort of thing than me. They at least know how to help you with powers and such.’

Hiccup looked to Jack looking a bit calmer. Just hearing the other spirit talk to him made him fell safer and less lost in this new world, especially if there was even more of them

‘Who are the guardians?’ Hiccup asked his breathing becoming steadier.

‘They are sort of the big guys, there is The Sandman, Father Christmas, The Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and me, although I’m still new to that gang. We help to protect the children of the world and there are loads of other spirits as well, but we are the best.’ Jack beamed

Jack sat there looking over to Hiccup, he looked so vulnerable and scared. Jack had certainly messed up this encounter with a new spirit, maybe he should have just taken him to North straight away. Jack stood up reaching down to Hiccup with an open hand. Hiccup looked up to see the winter spirit smiling down at him.

‘Can you fly anywhere, or do you need a lift?’ Jack asked

‘Not that I know of.’ Hiccup said as Jack pulled him up ‘Can you?’

‘Jump on my back and hold on. The wind makes it a rough trip.’ Jack smiled

‘What about that other job?’ Hiccup asked

‘The Tooth Fairy can manage, you are more important right now.’ Jack smiled

Once they arrived at North’s factory Hiccup was left with the other guardians and shown all the amazing things that would await him. He and Jack met each other often on their seasonal travels. Hiccup still hasn’t found a believer yet, but he still has hope for the future.


	10. Day 11 Were-Creature

It was only two in the morning and Jack knew the night was only halfway through. Sitting slumped against a metal door of the basement Jack could only wait for the day to break. It was only one night of the month, but it was never an easy night. As Jack leaned against the door he listened to the sounds of whimpers and growls that came from the other side of the door.

‘It will be okay Hic. Only a few more hours and it will all be over.’ Jack said rubbing a hand against the door.

A low growl came from the other side

Hiccup was Jack’s boyfriend. They met at a horror movie marathon night and started dating soon after. There was only one strange thing about the relationship, Hiccup was a were-dragon. Every full moon he would completely turn into a dragon. Normally Hiccup would only kill animals when in his dragon form however, had on once assaulted someone. Since then he was always worried about being in a relationship in case, he attacked them. Fortunately, he and Jack came up with the solution of building reinforced walls in the basement. This did mean that Hiccup had to spend the entire night in a room as a giant agitated reptile, which is why Jack was now leaning against the door to the basement spending his entire night keeping his boyfriend company.

‘Hey how are things going in there?’ Jack asked ‘I haven’t heard anything for a while.'

Jack didn’t get anything in reply other than a small scratch against the door

‘Are you okay, is so can you scratch the door again.’ Jack worried

A small scratch came from the door again followed by a low purr from under the door.

‘It’s okay Hiccup. I’m still here. Jack looked at his watch again ‘sun comes up in about two and a half hours.’

There was no reply.

There were some parts of the whole were-Hiccup that Jack liked. Such as how to he would snuggle with Jack on cold days and refuse to let go, how his ability to eat a dragon’s stomach meant that he could eat his own weight had turned him into a great cook and the fact that he kept a few dragon-like personality quirks. One of these quirks was hording.

Hiccup would admit to hoarding many things. When he first became a were-beast he hoarded silverware. Since then Hiccup had moved onto softer items and was now hording beanie-babies. The only annoying thing is that Jack still didn’t know where the hoard was being kept. Hiccup felt uncomfortable about his dragon habits and asked Jack not to look for his hoard, although Jack had already looked with no results.

After a few hours Jack saw the sun peak through a window. It was over for another night. Jack could hear Hiccup thrashing on the other end of the door. The sound of chains rattling and a few roars. As Hiccup transformed back to his human self.

As Jack opened the door, he looked to find his boyfriend lying asleep on the floor, curled up. He looked so small and cute, making small moans as he settled back to his normal self. As Jack walked further into the basement Jack noticed that the transformation wasn't over. His left leg and arms were still covered in scales and a set of wings hung from his back. Jack sat down beside Hiccup resting a hand on his shoulder.

‘Rough night sweetie?’ jack said kissing Hiccup’s cheek

‘Yeah, can you help me to bed please?’ Hiccup hummed

‘Yeah, grab my hand.’ Jack smiled helping him up

As Jack helped Hiccup into bed he watched as his boyfriend curled up in his own wings, it was surprisingly adorable. As Jack stood there watching his boyfriend rest, he decided you give him another surprise.

‘Hey if you are okay. I’m just going to run to the shop grab some bacon and O.J. I’ll be back in ten minutes.’ Jack smiled running his hand through Hiccup’s hair.

‘Yeah, get a couple of packs of bacon though I’m starving.’ Hiccup smiled

After a quick trip to the store Jack was back and cooking what felt like a mountain of bacon, he heard a large thud come from the bedroom above him. Turning off the oven, Jack ran up to find an empty bed and a trail of scales leading to the cupboard. As Jack opened the cupboard, he was given the surprise of his life. The was a large hole in the wall, and as Jack knelt down to look in the strange hole, he found his small dragon boyfriend laying on a pile of plush toys. He looked to be in a state of euphoria.

‘Hey there. So, this is the hoard.? Jack smiled

‘Please don't make fun of me. This was always something that I felt embarrassed about.’ Hiccup blushed

Jack crawled into the hole pulling out a new beanie-baby and giving it to Hiccup who quickly grabbed it, along with Jack.

‘So…there are a lot of plushies here.’ Jack said as he looked around at the cosy hole in the wall

Hiccup wiggled a little as he pulled Jack in closer, wrapping his still remaining wings around the two of them. there were even sting lights that Hiccup had und around No wonder Hiccup loved to spend time hiding away, although Jack was more surprised, he had never noticed the hole in his searches for the hoard.

‘And now there is a you as well.’ Hiccup nuzzled up to Jack

‘Am I a part of the hoard now.’ Jack whispered

‘You always were.’ Hiccup smiled as he kissed him

The two spent the next hour snuggling before a rumble from Hiccup’s belly reminded Jack about all the bacon that was lying out in the kitchen.


	11. Day 12 Robot/Android

Hiccup looked at his calculations, giving everything a final check to make sure his work wouldn’t fail like his last attempts. Many in the world of science were calling him a mad scientist who kept screwing up, and Hiccup was determined to prove them wrong. As he paced the laboratory stopping to recalibrate the equipment, Hiccup could feel his nerves as he neared the time to activate his last chance project. As Hiccup walked up to the computer his mind ran back to his other failed attempts, all forty-three of them, and how this one was his all or nothing. This was the culmination of his research and Hiccup was pinning everything on this last experiment. His final solution to a decade long problem, an android with the ability to store a human mind.

The time had come to flick the switch, as Hiccup started to boot-up his latest creation. A low buzz filled the room as every piece of machinery started. Hiccup watched his computer screen as the progress bar slowly moved from one end to the other. As the progress bar filled a message appeared on the screen.

_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_

_Do you wish to execute intelligence installation?_

_This course of action cannot be undone._

_Press enter to continue._

‘Now or never. Let’s do this.’ Hiccup muttered pressing enter on the keyboard

As Hiccup stood up, the low buzz started to turn into a high-pitched hum. Hiccup walked over to this creation watching various lights flash on from the open panel on the torso that started to close. As the hum grew louder, the android started to twitch and move. As Hiccup watched further, he smiled, it looked as though he had finally done it. That was until the warning alarm started to go off. Hiccup ran back to his screen to find out why his lab alarms were now blaring.

_EMERGENCY!_

_POWER LEVELS CRITICAL!_

_PREPARE FOR AUTOMATIC SYSTEM OVERRIDE!_

‘No no no.’ Hiccup panicked as he attempted to stop the power from shutting down ‘Not this time. Come on!’

As Hiccup continued to panic, he could see the android go into a spasm, before everything in the laboratory shut down. Silence and darkness was all Hiccup could sense. Once again, he was a failure, once again, his work would be a laughing stock. After a minute of regret, Hiccup found a flashlight and started walking back over to the android. The twenty-yard walk felt more like a mile, every step just added to the pain of another failure. It was more than that though this was not just any robotics experiment. For Hiccup it was something far more personal, something almost dark in its history. When Hiccup reached the android, he placed a hand on its cheek, a small tear rolling down his face.

‘I’m so sorry Jack. I’ve tried everything and I don’t know what else to do.’ Hiccup cried ‘I have tried everything, and I can’t...do it...without you.’

Hiccup was known for his work on robotics, and his desires to create a sentient android. His reason why though, was still a secret as it would change everyone’s view on his work. Ten years ago, Hiccup lost his boyfriend and fell into a deep depression. Since then, he had spent every waking moment researching as hard as possible to bring him back. Cloning his brain pattern, even building a robotic frame that looked like his boyfriend in an attempt to bring him back. He knew he couldn’t do anything romantic with him like this, but he missed Jack too much to let him go. This was his last attempt, once the brain pattern was installed there would be no way to get it back. And now it was all over the transfer failed part way through. It was all lost.

As Hiccup leaned in a little more to rest against the chest plate, he broke, his eyes flooded with tears and he was unable to breathe. As he continued to cry, Hiccup fell into shock as he felt an arm wrap around him.

‘Sys...tem starting...Hic...Hic...Hiccup...please...do not cry?’ came a small robotic voice

‘What?’ Hiccup pondered ‘You mean that?’

As Hiccup looked up, he saw a set of glowing blue eyes looking back at him. The metallic structure of his face was forming a smile. The android was perfect, the system was fully functional. As a small whirr sounded from the android it started to light up in the gaps between the panels, and his hair started to glow as well.

‘Jack, are you working?’ Hiccup smiled through tears

‘All systems are operating at peak capacity. Jack Frost android is online.’ The robot replied.

‘You are back, you are here.’ Hiccup smiled as he ran back to his desk to start the next step, loading all of Jacks memories and personality into the brain. At first, he needed to make sure the brain worked which is why Hiccup started with Jack’s factual knowledge fearing that it would be too dangerous to give him his whole mind all at once.

After rebooting all the electronics in the lab and double checking to make sure that Jack was working as he should. He started to prepare for the rest of the memories.

‘Okay Jack I’m going to give you back your memories. This may be, difficult.’ Hiccup said offering a comforting smile.

As Hiccup loaded the brain with Jack’s memories, he noticed Jack started to laugh, followed by crying, then yelling in anger. Hiccup knew it would be difficult but decided to press on knowing that if he was right, Jack’s systems could handle it.

‘NOOOOOOO!! Stop it! That is hilarious! Why would you do that!’ Jack yelled as the rest of his mind was loaded onto the android brain.

‘It will all be over soon.’ Hiccup replied

After fifteen minutes of Jack yelling and whining, Hiccup had finally finished loading all that remained of Jack’s mind. As Hiccup went to check on his progress, he noticed that Jack’s eyes were no longer lit. Walking up to check on Jack, he noticed that the lights underneath the panels were glowing slow and dim. Hiccup opened the chest panel to examine Jack’s systems. His heart sunk as he saw that Jack seemed to be on a reset cycle almost like a coma. Hiccup spent the next hour inspecting all the systems while he waited for any change. Unfortunately, Jack seemed to stay in his robotic coma.

Hiccup spent the entire night in the lab waiting for any change, each moment felt like hell and lasted for centuries for the now desperate scientist. It wasn’t until four in the morning that Jack finally spoke again.

‘Hiccup?' Jack asked quietly

‘How can I help Jack.’ Hiccup replied as he sat up to see the lights getting dimmer.

‘I love you.’ Jack said his voice slowing ‘I...will...always...lo.’

Hiccup looked to Jack as the lights turned off. Hiccup never tried to make another android after that night.


	12. Day 13 Hostage

It was meant a routine day at the bank for Jack, people would come and go, withdrawals and deposits would be made. It was meant to be routine, and then someone decided to withdraw not just his account but everyone else’s accounts as well.

As Jack sat on the floor, tied up to a customer he cursed himself. Why did I have to be on this shift? Why did the manager have to be on lunch leaving the one staff member in the branch? Why did he press the alarm after a man with a gun said not to? Sadly, the answers didn’t matter as they all led to the same result. Jack was now bleeding from a gunshot wound and the man beside him was covered in his blood after he attempted to treat the wound.

‘How are you feeling.’ Asked the customer ‘I’ve done everything I could but outside of my surgery…’

‘I’m doing fine, but I could use something to drink Dr. Haddock.’ Jack smiled

‘Please call me Hiccup. I’m only a doctor at work.’ Hiccup smiled as he tried to stand up. Gaining the attention of one of the armed robbers.

‘Hey, fishbone sit down before I make you!’ the robber yelled

‘I will, but we need a glass of water and the first aid box.’ Hiccup said calmly

‘Who do you think you are. Last time I checked you were a hostage and I was the man with a gun.’ The robber replied

‘Well, I am a doctor, and this man is still losing blood. So, unless you want murder and robbery on your rap sheet, I suggest you help me.’ Hiccup argued putting on his best stern doctor voice ‘Please.’

The robbers looked to each other before one of them nodded. As one of the robbers walked of to the back of bank, Hiccup made himself as comfortable as possible. As he waited to find out if the robber would be returning with what he needed to help Jack.

As Hiccup leaned against the wall, he felt Jack’s head rest on his shoulder. Looking over he saw that Jack seemed tired and Hiccup could feel the warmth of Jack’s blood running down his arm. The temporary fix of applying pressure was no longer working. It was then that the robber returned with a glass of water and small green box.

‘Here, do your stuff doc. Don’t expect any more favours. We want our money and to get out of here, not to play nurse.’ The robber smiled

‘Thank you. I’m sure all the police out there are thinking. Hey why don’t we let them go, sure they robbed a bank and shot someone but at least they got the first aid box out of the STORAGE CUPBOARD!’ Hiccup replied, receiving a slap for his comment.

As Hiccup opened the box, he was glad to see that it was fully stocked. He would be able to help Jack, even if it was only a small fix.

‘Can you take your shirt off.’ Hiccup asked

‘I beg your pardon?’ Jack mumbled

‘I need to check your shoulder to make sure the wound is doing okay. As well as apply a new dressing.’ Hiccup smiled

Jack nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. As Hiccup applied a bandage to Jack’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but notice that Jack, although thin, had a nice body. His face was also very cute. If it weren’t for the fact the bank was being robbed or Jack was bleeding from a gunshot, he would have asked him out by now.

‘You know you should at least take me out for a coffee first.’ Jack laughed

‘Well when we get out of here and you’re feeling better, why don’t we?’ Hiccup smiled

Jack looked at Hiccup with a shocked look on his face.

‘Oh. Sorry I didn’t mean to say that, sorry.’ Hiccup blushed

‘No, I’d like that. I like a man who can take care of me?’ Jack chuckled through a wince as Hiccup finished attending the wound. ‘First we need to get out of here.

‘Well all we can do is wait. The police will be working on something to deal with them.’ Hiccup attempted to reassure Jack as well as himself.

‘Well they better hurry.’ Jack said, repositioning himself against the wall.

As Hiccup sat back up with Jack, both they and the robbers were given the shock of his life as he saw a small canister drop down from an air conditioning unit before if burst with a loud flash and bang. For the next minute or two Hiccup and Jack had no idea what was happening. As their vision and hearing started to return to normal, Jack and Hiccup watched in confusion as the police had entered the room and were already putting the robbers in cuffs. While a team of paramedics came over to the examine Hiccup and Jack.

Hiccup and Jack were taken to a nearby hospital. Hiccup was allowed to leave the same day, but Jack had to stay in for a week. Hiccup visited Jack everyday while he recovered and after Jack was discharged, Hiccup made good on his promise of a coffee.


	13. Day 14 Post-Apocalyptic

‘Are you sure this is the place?’ Hiccup asked ‘It doesn’t look like the place that old man described.’

‘Yeah, he said it was two kilometres east from his fuel stop, next to the old quarry.’ Jack answered as he pointed over to the quarry

‘Fine let’s have a look around, but if we don’t see anything good, we are heading back to camp, something doesn’t feel right about this.’ Hiccup said

‘Oh relax.’ Jack smiled

As the two walked around checking the quarry equipment that was scattered around the area, Hiccup was still sceptical. The two of them worked as scavengers for their camp. After the war, there were only a few pockets of population left. Most lived in small communities, others tried to gain power through having resources. Hiccup and Jack lived in a small community that mainly consisted of tent. As scavengers Hiccup and Jack were part of the teams that gathered resources which Hiccup, and a few others would use to build proper houses and tools for others at the camp. Lately Hiccup had noticed that there was a lack of good metal in the area, but he was sure that there was something or someone behind it. As Jack lifted a metal plate, he noticed a small box with some flashing lights.

‘Hey Hic, come over here and check this out, looks like a piece of machinery.’ Jack said as he beckoned Hiccup over

‘Well it can’t be worse that what is over here. Nothing but small scraps and junk over this side.’ Hiccup sighed

Hiccup looked at the machinery taking a second to just make sure what he saw was right.

‘Jack this is perfect!’ Hiccup smiled

‘Are you serious, it is just a box?’ Jack asked

‘This isn’t a box, it is a solar powered generator.’ Hiccup said as he started to move some of the smaller scraps away ‘Help me clear this stuff up and load this generator. We could use it to power the workshop, or better yet the hospital. With a generator we could really make life a lot easier.’

As the two of them cleared the last pieces of scrap and loaded the generator on the truck, Hiccup decided to take another look around while Jack fixed the generator down for the journey home. Hiccup kept on looking through a small pile of heavy tools thinking how useful they would be for his work back at camp. As he examined an old pillar drill Hiccup noticed a strange logo painted on the side it was worn but Hiccup could see the Greek symbol for epsilon surrounded by triangle. He knew it from somewhere but was unable to put his finger on it. His thought process was distracted by the sound of Jack coming over the radio.

‘Hey, Hiccup. You remember the old man from the fuel stop?’ Jack asked

‘Yeah what about him?’ Hiccup continued

‘Didn’t he have a tattoo of a Greek symbol in a triangle?’ Jack wondered

‘Yeah, and it is on this tool I’m looking at.’ Hiccup wondered ‘Wait, why are you asking?’

‘Because it is on the generator as well.’ Jack said

Hiccup quickly dropped the drill as he ran to the truck. Jack looked over to see Hiccup running towards him as he saw a group of four people dressed like cowboys run from the quarry after him, these cults always seemed to have strange uniforms. Jack grabbed his staff and Hiccup’s sword, as Hiccup ran to his side.

‘Two against four, what do you think?’ Jack asked

‘Well I’ve upgraded my sword so let’s show them the new improvements.’ Hiccup smiled as he pressed a button that ignited his sword.

The first two cult members approached, both wielding a piece of pipe. Hiccup and Jack gave each other a small smile before lunging to attack. The two of them started to fight, Hiccup went with his go to strategy of parrying with the sword, before knocking them out with the hilt. Jack on the other hand used his staff to swipe the man to the floor before hitting him in the face with the end of the staff. As the two other cultists watch Hiccup and Jack beat their friends to a pulp they retreated to the quarry.

Hiccup and Jack took this opportunity to check the generator was secured. As Jack jumped into the front of the truck and started the engine. While Hiccup jumped on the back of the truck to notice that the rest of the gang running to them. This wasn’t the first trap that they had been caught up in but both of them knew that the ride home was going to be rough.

‘Jack, drive, go! I’ve got us covered!’ Hiccup said as he picked up his crossbow and prepared a bolt.

Hiccup started to fire off bolt after bolt as the gang members continued to run after the truck.

‘Do you think they are mad about the generator?’ Hiccup asked

‘Either that or based on what they are wearing they want to take us line dancing.’ Jack laughed ‘Let’s get this back to base, and next time I’ll take your advice.’

‘And no more old men at fuel stations with cult tattoos.’ Hiccup yelled

It took five hours to get back to the camp, just making sure that they weren’t followed. Upon their return the generator was unloaded and taken to the makeshift hospital. The village celebrated like it was new years eve that night, before the next day where Hiccup and Jack would start the whole cycle again.


	14. Day 15 Victorian

Jack made his way through the streets of London on his normal route. It was the height of winter and for Jack, this put a smile on his face. Jack had been an all-round handy man for as long as he could carry a set of tools, and winter meant one thing. People would be lighting fires more often, which meant more chimneys to sweep and clear. As Jack made his way to his next stop, he took a moment to watch as light fog formed, creating a calm in the air. Jack liked the brisk weather of winter as it always gave him the hope of a day of fun in the snow. He may have been twenty-one, but he was still a child at heart. As Jack approached his next customer, he looked up to see a large blast of smoke burst from the chimney.

_He’s at it again then_. Jack thought as he watched the owner come running out the door coughing, as black smoke billowed out.

‘Good evening Mr Haddock. I see you are still working.’ Jack smiled ‘Maybe it is a good thing I arrived when I did.

‘Ah Jack. It is...good to...see you. Come on in it…should be safe to breath.’ Mr Haddock coughed

As jack walked into the house he was taken aback by the wonderful decor. Compared with Jack’s small house with little furniture, Mr Haddock's house was warm and welcoming even if it was currently had a few scorch marks here and there. As Jack walked into the main drawing room, he noticed that there were blueprints scattered across every surface available, ost likely for some project that Mr Haddock was working on. The drawing room had a wonderful and proper design to it, with its main feature being an elegant fireplace that was designed by Mr Haddock’s grandfather. Although Jack knew he would spend most of his time inside it he couldn’t help but appreciate the design that was carved into the woodwork. The house had a few fireplaces, but none were as nice as the drawing room.

‘Is it just the one fireplace you need swept tonight Mr Haddock?’ Jack asked loud enough for Mr. Haddock to hear from his study.

‘Just the one would be fine, and please call me Hiccup. I’m not that much older than yourself and Mr Haddock sounds very odd to me still.’ Hiccup said as he walked through the drawing room. ‘If you need me, I will be in the study.’

As Hiccup left the room Jack started to get to work, laying sheets over the furniture and preparing his brush to clear the chimney of the last weeks coals. Most people would only have their chimney cleared every few weeks, but Hiccup was an inventor who used his fireplaces when making his latest ideas a reality. As Jack continued his work, he could hear Hiccup talking to himself. Jack found Hiccup’s work interesting and while he had a moment between brushing and changing his equipment, he would listen in to try and gain any clues as to what Hiccup would attempt next.

After twenty minutes of sweeping and brushing, Jack was almost finished. It was then that Hiccup returned to the drawing room, unknown to Jack.

‘I hope my chimney shaft is not causing you too much trouble.’ Hiccup laughed causing Jack to jump

As Jack heard this his brush dislodged a strange object that he had been trying to clear for two minutes, only for it to flop on to his face. It took a moment for Jack to realise that a cooked egg had fallen onto him. As Jack turned around Hiccup burst into laughter at the sight of Jack peeling a fried egg yolk from his face.

‘I’m sorry I’ll go get a wash cloth for you.’ Hiccup said trying to hide his amusement, and failing  

Jack was left speechless from what had happened. He had seen paper documents and even small animals hiding in chimneys before, but he had never had part of someone’s breakfast flop down onto his face. He knew it was funny, but he didn’t need Hiccup to laugh at him.

Hiccup arrived back handing Jack the cloth. ‘I’m so sorry Jack I didn’t mean to laugh then but it was very unexpected.'

‘It is okay although why is an egg up your flue?’ Jack asked

‘It is probably part of my newest invention.’ Hiccup said brushing the back of his head ‘I have been working on a mechanised kitchen.’

‘A what?’ Jack asked

‘It is a machine system that will use steam and gas to do everything in the kitchen, from slice your bread to clean your plate after a meal.’ Hiccup smiled ‘I was testing it just before you arrived, but some of the gas leaked to the fire and that must have shot an egg up the shaft.’

‘Flue, sir it is a chimney flue.’ Jack replied s little sarcastically ‘Just a small technical term that might be of use.’

‘My apologies, I’m not very good with the chimney speak. Once again, I do apologise for the egg.’ Hiccup said as Jack started to gather his sheets and equipment his face a little less joyful than when he started

‘Well I better be off. I need to help another house with their plumbing I’ll be round tomorrow for payment.’ Jack said as he gathered the last of his belongings.

‘Of course, Jack. Also, if you wish I have been thinking lately, and I feel I could use some assistance with my projects here. If you would like I would pay for your services and you could use one of the spare bedrooms, As a sort of live in Jack of all trades?’ Hiccup smiled

‘That sounds interesting sir. I shall sleep on it and let you know tomorrow if that is good for you?’ Jack replied.

‘Of course. Enjoy your evening Jack Thank you for your service tonight.’ Hiccup said as he went to open the door

‘And you as well Hiccup.’ Jack nodded walking back out into the calm fog of London

The next day Jack went back to inform Hiccup that he decided to join him on his ventures, providing Hiccup promised that eggs were off the menu.


	15. Day 17 single parent

‘I’ll be back tomorrow morning for breakfast Zephyr.’ Hiccup said to the small girl that was hugging his leg.

‘Can’t I come with you?’ Zephyr asked trying her best to look adorable.

‘I’m sorry but you can’t come. My boss wouldn’t be happy with me and you don’t want me to get in trouble.’ Hiccup sighed

‘Awww.’ Zephyr pouted

‘But Jack will look after you.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Yay!!’ Zephyr cheered bouncing on the spot

‘Thought you would like that.’ Hiccup chuckled

‘Now go get ready for bed. You have one hour until bedtime’ Hiccup said as Zephyr slowly walked off to her room.

Hiccup gathered his laptop and notes, there had been an issue with his office and to Hiccup’s dismay he was the project leader. He had tried everything to get out of the meeting but sadly he had no choice. It wasn’t that he hated his job, it was that he had promised his daughter they would have a fun night in. Hiccup used to have the luck of a classic family life. A nice house, an incredible child and beautiful wife. That was until his wife died three years ago from a brain tumour. Hiccup had since been a single parent and lived for his daughter. Nights like this only made it more difficult for him to move on in his life as he was always reminded of his life before his wife’s death and missed it dearly. As his mind continued to wonder down the rabbit hole of the past, he was snapped back by the sound of the doorbell.

Hiccup opened the door to the sight of his neighbour. He was a little shorter than Hiccup but just as thin. He was known by the other kids in the apartment building as Jack Frost because of his pale skin and white hair. He was also great with kids. Hiccup and Jack had become good friends from the day Hiccup moved in, and Jack was always happy to help out. There was one issue that made Hiccup feel bad. He was bisexual, knew that Jack was gay and thought that he was very cute. There was something about Jack that Hiccup liked, the way his smile made him feel comforted and how when Jack acted shy it made Hiccup melt. Unknown to Hiccup, Jack also had a secret crush on Hiccup but kept it a secret as he assumed Hiccup was straight and didn’t wat to make things awkward.

‘Hey Jack, thank you so much for this I know it is short notice.’ Hiccup smiled

‘It’s fine my date cancelled on me anyway, so my plan became a cheap film and a carton of ice cream.’ Jack said brushing a hand through his hair.

‘Well if you need it there are a few beers in the fridge and I have some Ben and Jerry’s so help yourself.’ Hiccup offered ‘Zephyr is getting ready for bed, we have had dinner and bedtime is nine. I should be back for somewhere around three or four in the morning.’

‘No worries. I’ll keep her entertained.’ Jack smiled back

‘HEY JACK!!’ came the loud cheer from the small child that jumped to grab on his back

‘Hey there Zephyr.’ Jack replied

‘Can we watch a move tonight?’ Zephyr asked ‘We were going to watch Tangled.’

‘Okay you get the film and I’ll be there in a minute but first give your dad a hug before he goes.’ Jack smiled

As Zephyr gave Hiccup the tightest hug possible Jack smiled at the adorable display in front of him wishing he had the same in his life.

‘Now behave tonight and I’ll be back in the morning.’ Hiccup said

‘I always do.’ Zephyr smiled

‘I was talking to Jack.’ Hiccup threw a wink to Jack as he left the apartment.

\---

It was four in the morning before Hiccup arrived back in his apartment and he was ready for bed. As he walked in laying his satchel on the ground, he looked around to see the top of Jack’s head from behind the sofa. Hiccup walked over to see Jack fast asleep holding an empty carton of ice cream.

_You weren’t kidding were you Jack_. Thought Hiccup as he took the carton away before picking up a nearby blanket.

As Hiccup lay the blanket down, he noticed Jack was only wearing his boxers, and looked as though he was pitching a tent down there. Hiccup quickly placed the blanket over embarrassed at what he saw before tidying a few things up. Giving a quick look over to Jack Hiccup couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jack wrapped up on the couch. He looked so peaceful and happy. If it weren’t for the possible boner, he would even say adorable. Hiccup decided it was best to ignore what he saw before putting the blanket on. It was then he gave Jack a light kiss on his forehead, quickly jerking back when he realised what he had done. It was something he would do with his wife constantly. Hiccup shook it off putting it down to force of habit. Just before Hiccup left the room, he heard Jack let out a pleased moan from the sofa.

Someone is having a good dream then. Hiccup smiled

‘Mmmmm…Hiccup…I love you…So good' Jack quietly moaned causing Hiccup to stop in his tracks and turn to face the man wo just called his name. ‘Take me...now, Hiccup.’

Hiccups face started to blush as he felt a surge of heat rise all over him. He didn’t realise Jack felt this way. What was more Hiccup although surprised by what he was hearing hoped it was the truth. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to start dating again or ever but the thought of Jack liking him back was so pleasing. It was then he snapped back and decided to go to sleep.

Hiccup checked on Zephyr making sure she was okay before heading back through to his own room, trying his best to ignore the man who was just moaning his name. As Hiccup finally crawled into bed his mind was running a mile a minute and all of it was focused on Jack. The entire night Hiccup struggled to fall asleep his mind at war over what Jack had said. It wasn’t just that Jack was dreaming about him, but that they seemed to be very intimate. Hiccup liked Jack and enjoyed spending time with him, but every time he thought about asking Jack out, he felt guilty for moving on and worried about upsetting Zephyr. Eventually Hiccup managed to fall asleep, although it would be short night

Jack woke up that morning to the smell of pancakes filling the air. Taking a quick look, he noticed that he was not in his own apartment and had fallen asleep on Hiccup’s sofa.

‘Good morning.’ Hiccup smiled ‘I’ll have your breakfast over in a minute.’

Jack was a little confused as to what was happening. ‘Oh, thanks.’

‘Here you go.’ Hiccup said placing a plate of pancakes down before sitting next to him

‘What Happened last night I remember looking at my phone and then I was..?’ Jack’s face went bright red as he took a quick look below the blanket, that was wrapped around him to find out he was only wearing his boxers

‘Then you were?’ Hiccup questioned a little hopeful for Jack to open up to him.

‘Then I woke up.’ Jack shrugged his face still burning red

‘Well I’m not sure what happened last night but when I got back in you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you, so I put a blanket over you to keep you warm.’ Hiccup smiled ‘You looked and sounded as if you were having a good dream.’

Jack looked in shock over to Hiccup now realising what he remembered from the night before was a dream and that it was very likely that Jack was talking in his sleep again. As the embarrassment started to overwhelm Jack, he stood up to put on his trousers. The entire time keeping quiet knowing that if he spoke, he would most likely admit his crush to Hiccup.

‘Are you alright? Hiccup asked

‘Yeah, I just remembered I'm meeting a friend for breakfast. Sorry to dash off, say goodbye to Zephyr for me.’ Jack rushed

‘Oh, okay. Well thanks for last night.’ Hiccup said noticing Jacks awkwardness, damn it was cute.

‘Yeah anytime.’ Jack rushed to the door

Hiccup sat there for while drinking his coffee before Zephyr came out of her room, joy on her face at seeing the pancakes on the table.

‘Did you have fun last night?’ Hiccup asked

‘Yeah we watched Tangled and played a game of hide and seek. I won!’ Zephyr smiled ‘I like Jack a lot.’

‘Yeah so do I.’ Hiccup smiled

‘He should live with us. Then we can always play games with each other.’ Zephyr said

Hiccups face went red, blushing at the thought of having Jack living with them. It would be nice, but first Hiccup would need to tell Jack that he heard the dream and that he wanted to ask Jack out for a while.

 


	16. Day 18 Witch/magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a small attempt at some smut on this one in an attemptto improve my smut writing skills. Let's see how it goes.

Jack walked back from another market day. He hadn’t sold much but he still made enough gold to make the day worthwhile. Jack was a young witch and while that would normally scare people away from him Jack was known in the nearby villages as a kind-hearted soul who only used his magic to help. As jack continued to walk down the small road through the woods back to his house, he enjoyed watching the birds fly around the woodland as the light of the sun broke through the leaves.

As he walked further into the woods the light started to fade more as the forest grew denser. Jack’s small hut was nestled deep in the forest as it made it easier to gather most of the ingredients he would use in his potions. The only downside was that sometimes a creature or monster would try their luck, but Jack had a few bottled curses ready just in case. Jack stopped in his tracks as he noticed that there was blood on the path. Jack took a moment to check the area in case whatever caused the bleeding was still near. It was then Jack spotted a man lying by the side of the road and had a stream of blood running from him. Jack ran over to the man’s side to see he was young and unconscious. Jack knew he couldn’t leave the man out in the open and after a tiring walk managed to get the man back in his hut and resting on a bed.

Jack spent all night tending to the man’s wounds and mixing a series of potions he hoped would work. As Jack continued healing, he noticed that the man was missing a leg. He felt stupid for not noticing it earlier but continued his work. As he examined the leg it was revealed to be a long-term injury, so Jack ignored it for the time being. Other than the leg the young man seemed to be a normal person. He had a calm and plain face with a few freckles. Jack noticed that the man, however thin he looked had defined muscles, maybe he was an adventurer of sorts. Finding out though, would need to wait until the man was healed and awake.

The next morning Jack awoke to the sound of yelling. It wasn’t the first time a patient was yelling like this, but it was the first time it was accompanied by the smell of burning.

As Jack ran through, he was welcomed by the sound of his patient yelling and bouncing around the room.

‘ARRRRGH Fire, Fire!! Why am I breathing fire? What is going on?!’ the man yelled

‘Don’t worry. Keep your mouth closed then drink this.’ Jack hurried as he passed a blue liquid over to the man.

The man looked over to Jack, who nodded, before drinking the liquid. As Jack threw a pale of water over the curtains which were sizzling away.

‘What was that? The man asked.

‘Water. Simple water, with a bit of blueberry in it, for flavour.’ Jack smiled

‘And why was I breathing fire in the first place?’ The man panicked

‘What’s your name?’ Jack asked

‘Hiccup.’ The man replied

‘Okay, Hiccup. I'm Jack, I found you injured on the road so I brought you back to my hut and tried to heal you.’ Jack started ‘I’m a witch and thought I could help but you were really injured and so I had to mix up a few potions I had lying around. So, there may be some side effects. Hence the fire breath.’

‘Well that explains this as well.’ Hiccup said as he pointed to his left leg. ‘Must have been a good potion. At least I won’t be as hampered when out on my adventures.’

‘I didn’t make it that strong. I hope it won’t be a problem.’ Jack said a little ashamed at the unexpected results

‘I’m sure I’ll manage.’ Hiccup chuckled ‘Could I have a drink my mouth is a bit dry, must be all that fire.’

Jack smiled as he went over to the fireplace starting to boil a pot of water. Jack turned back as to see Hiccup fall. As he fell his trousers ripped down the seam. While Hiccup fell he also toppled over a small pot, which rolled along the table before knocking some powder into a small vial of liquid, which then exploded.

‘Sorry’ Hiccup smiled as he sat up, this time grabbing on to Jack’s shirt which he then tore. As the shirt ripped Hiccup lost his footing once again which then led to him grabbing Jack’s trouser that slipped to the ground.

‘Oh my god! I am so sorry I don’t know what is happening.’ Hiccup said all flustered

‘Don’t worry. This level of clumsiness is not normal must be another side effect.’ Jack chuckled

‘Another side effect. How many will there be?’

‘ I don’t know, but at the rate they are passing they shouldn’t last longer than a day. You can stay here until then. I’ll get you your drink and then some clothes.’ Jack smiled to Hiccup looking up at him before Jack turned back to fill a cup with the tea that was brewing.

‘Be careful Hiccup it is hot.’ Jack said as he placed the cup on the table beside Hiccup

‘Yeah it really is, isn’t it?’ Hiccup grinned

‘What?’ Jack asked looking down to see Hiccup on his knees his face only and inch away from Jack’s now bare stomach

Jack like Hiccup was thin, unlike Hiccup never needed to be strong and was more of a soft frame than a muscled one.

‘I normally go for the strong type, but I quite like this softer frame. It is rather cuddly.’ Hiccup looked up at Jack, pure lust on his face causing Jack to step back in shock.

‘Hiccup, this is just another side effect.’ Jack stuttered ‘I’m not into that.’

‘Not to be rude Jack but I don’t believe that.’ Hiccup smiled pointing towards Jacks underwear which was revealing more than Jack wanted. ‘It looks like your brain and body disagree.’

‘Oh my god.’ Jack huffed

‘I could help if you want.’ Hiccup continued to stare at Jacks throbbing member

Jack was taken aback. He was so confused. He hardly knew the man who was in front of him. He was so alluring though, and Jack certainly couldn’t deny how much the man peaked his interest. Jack nodded slowly as he placed a hand on Hiccup’s cheek.

Hiccup slowly lowered Jack’s underwear and let out a gasp surprised at the size of Jack when unleashed.

‘A bit bigger than normal.’ Hiccup smirked before placing his lips on the tip of Jack’s cock while running his hands round to grab Jack’s ass.

As Hiccup slid his mouth further onto Jack’s cock, he let out light moans to try and entice him. The entire time Jack was trying his best not to scream out in pleasure. Hiccup’s mouth felt so warm around Jacks cock and the sight of Hiccup taking more and more in his mouth was just too much for him. It was then that Jack was given the surprise of his life as Hiccup squeezed his ass giving it a little tap after feeling the bounce of his cheeks against his hands.

Pulling back off Jacks cock, Hiccup smiled as he gave a last lick of the pre-cum that was now leaking from Jack. ‘That is a big juicy ass you got there, just like this monster you have been hiding. There is so much to take, and I want it all in me.’

Jack could only gasp as Hiccup grabbed hold of his ass and thrusted Jack’s cock into his mouth until he could feel Hiccup’s face press into his stomach. Jack let out loud gasp, unable to think about anything other than how good it felt when Hiccup used his tongue around Jack’s now desperate cock.

Hiccup could see the desperation on Jack’s face and was looking forward to getting his fill of Jack hot seed. As Jack reached his climax he let out a long groan, grabbing Hiccups hair. Hiccup moaned as his mouth filled with cum, far more than he expected as he was forced to swallow more and more, until Jack finally let go. Hiccup pulled back letting out a gasp for air and smiling up at Jack.

‘You enjoy that.’ Hiccup panted

‘Oh god yes.’ Jack smiled ‘How are you feeling?’

‘I'm feeling much better.’ Hiccup smiled ‘I have for about ten minutes.’

‘So why did you keep going?’ Jack asked confused

‘Well I would have thought that was obvious.’ Hiccup smirked.

‘So, what do we do now then.’ Jack asked pulling his underwear back up before Hiccup stopped him, placing his hand on Jack’s thigh

‘Do you want to go again?’ Hiccup said as he stood up. ‘I’m sure you could whip up a potion to make things more fun.’

Hiccup was right. Thanks to Jack’s skill the two of them had a night that they would not forget for a long time. Once Hiccup was fully healed, he went off on his adventures but always returned to tell Jack a story or two and to thank Jack for helping him that day. The thank you was usually very personal.


	17. Day 19 Gamer

‘God dammit!’ Hiccup yelled out ‘I’m getting so close.’

‘Hey man are you alright?’ Jack asked as he peaked his head into Hiccups room.

‘Yeah I’m fine. Just getting so close to knocking this guy off the top spot. Look out frostioverlander old dragonhooligan is coning for you.’ Hiccup smiled as he grabbed a can of red bull.

‘Hey Hiccup, how long have you been in here?’ Jack asked

‘All weekend, why?’ Hiccup replied as he focused on the game that had started

‘No reason.’ Jack lied trying his best to ignore the state of Hiccup’s room

Hiccup had spent the entire weekend trying to reach the top of the leader board of a fighting sim game. He was in the number two spot and was determined to reach the top before he went to work the next day. It was clear that Hiccup knew what he was getting into. His room was littered with cans of red bull and empty pizza boxes. Hiccup didn’t look much better either it was clear he didn’t get much sleep this weekend, but it wasn’t the first time he had done something like this. During their university days Jack would often find Hiccup pulling weekend long study sessions. Jack hadn’t seen Hiccup this focused since then and he was a little worried.

‘Hiccup you know I don’t judge your gaming habits, but this is a bit excessive.’ Jack said concerned

‘Huh, nah it’s fine a few more hours and I’ll have the leader board.’ Hiccup smiled

‘If you say so.’ Jack huffed ‘Just clear this up this mess after okay.’

Jack watched on as Hiccup continued his match. The game was simple. You are thrown into a random fight with 7 other players the winner is the last to remain alive. Hiccup was incredible at the game his reflexes were instant and he was able to defeat the other players with ease. Although Jack admired his tenacity there was a problem. Jack didn’t want Hiccup to win because he was frostioverlander and had secretly been playing the game when Hiccup was away. Jack wasn’t much of a gamer, but he had developed a low-level addiction to Hiccup’s recent purchase. He was tempted to tell Hiccup that he enjoyed the game so they could form a double team but never got around to it.

‘Well I’ll leave you to it. I’m heading out to meet Toothiana for a meal. I’ll see you later.’ Jack said as he left the room

Hiccup gave a small wave before he continued to return his gaming session.

\---

Jack arrived back after having a good night of food and gossip. Jack loved hearing all the stories of what his other friends were getting up to and the drama that had unfolded in the last week. Before walking to his own room, Jack decided to check on Hiccup. He wondered if he managed to top him on the leader board.

As Jack peaked into the room, he found Hiccup fast asleep while the TV screen showed a results menu of his last match. Jack looked to see that Hiccup was still in second place. However, if he had won a few more games then he may have taken Jack from the top. As Jack looked back over to Hiccup, he felt bad that his effort had gone to waste in some way. Jack picked up the controller and started to play the game.

Jack battled on for 10 minutes winning seven games in a row putting Hiccup safely in the top spot. As Jack battled on through his eighth game Hiccup woke up to the surprise of Jack playing a videogame. As he silently watched, he noticed that Jack was not only playing but he was playing really well. He seemed to know all the combo attacks and was taking out the other players as quickly as Hiccup would. As Jack finished the last battle, he was shocked as he heard a slow clap coming from behind him.

‘Nice work man.’ Hiccup yawned ‘Since when have you been able you play this?’

‘Oh errm...I secretly play the game when you are away.’ Jack replied shyly

‘Why didn’t you tell me you were this good?’ Hiccup asked

‘Well I was going to tell you a while ago and then I sorta just, didn’t.’ Jack sighed

‘Why not? We could’ve teamed up and taken frostioverlander off the board months ago.’ Hiccup smiled grabbing Jack’s shoulders and shaking him lightly.

‘Well that would have been a little difficult, since I am frostioverlander.’ Jack smiled awkwardly

‘Wait...WHAT!?’ Hiccup yelled ‘Are you kidding me? Why didn’t you tell me this? And why did you just knock yourself off the top of the leader board.’

‘Well you were so hellbent on being on the top I couldn’t tell you I was the one on top in case you hated me for it. As for tonight, you were working so hard to reach the top and I thought you deserved sometime in the spotlight.’ Jack smiled handing the controller back to Hiccup

‘Well next time you want a match let me know I could use a good partner at the tournament in a few months.’ Hiccup smiled ‘Anyway I’m gonna go to sleep now. You look tired as well, better get some rest ya nerd.

Hiccup slowly climbed into his bed as Jack left the room

‘Oh, and Jack.’ Hiccup spoke softly ‘Thank you.’

Jack gave a small smile as he left Hiccup to get his much needed and deserved rest.


	18. 20 ROTBTD

‘So, are you gonna to do it tonight?’ Merida asked

‘Do what?’ Hiccup replied playing dumb

‘Tell Jack how you feel ya dafty.’ Merida chuckled

‘I have no idea what you mean.’ Hiccup smiles

‘Oh my god you cannae even hide it from me, how will you manage tonight?’ Merida continued laughing

‘Don’t remind me. I’ll just have to do what I normally do.' Hiccup sighed

‘So, nurse yer drink all night and no speak to Jack directly.’ Merida moaned

‘Well it isn’t my fault Punzie brought back a cute gay friend from camp.’ Hiccup moaned

‘Well aw I got was a stupid postcaird so you should thank her.’ Merida sighed ‘I say just do it. It is obvious he likes ya and one of youse will need to make the jump, so why no you?

‘I don’t know. Can we talk about something else?’ Hiccup asked

‘Fine. How are the folks?’ Merida sighed

Hiccup and Merida had been friends ever since she moved to America from Inverness. They quickly became friends with another girl called Rapunzel, who was in the same home room as them. They would always hang out with each other usually a movie marathon or a night chatting at the local diner. During the summer Rapunzel went off to summer camp and met a guy who was fortunately moving to the same school at the end of summer. Hiccup and Merida were glad to have an addition to the group. That was until Hiccup met Jack and developed and immediate crush on him. Since then he had learned Jack also had a crush on him, and this made things even more awkward as neither had the guts to ask the other out .

\---

‘So, are you going to do it tonight?’ Rapunzel smiled

‘Do what?’ Jack asked

‘Tell Hiccup how you feel silly.’ Rapunzel laughed

‘What!?’ Jack replied almost choking on his drink

Oh, come on we all know you fancy him. Even Hiccup knows, and I have it on good authority that he likes you.’ Rapunzel nudged Jack

‘Are you sure. I mean I know we hang out, but he never really talks to me unless it is part of the group. We don’t even hang out, jut the two of us like you and Merida do.’ Jack shrugged

‘That is just because he is nervous about asking you out. One of you needs to say it and it might as well be you.’ Rapunzel smiled

‘I guess you are right.’ Jack sighed ‘I just don’t know how to do it.’

‘Well how about tonight. Or tomorrow morning in home room or something.’ Rapunzel suggested

\---

That night Jack was waiting in the diner for the rest of the group as he drank his vanilla shake. Looking out of the window, his mind started to run away with the idea of asking Hiccup out which set his heart racing. While lost in thought he was surprised as Hiccup sat down with his own chocolate shake.

‘Hey Jack.’ Hiccup waved

‘Oh, hey Hiccup.’ Jack waved back

‘How are things?’ Hiccup asked

‘They’re okay. How about you?’ Jack smiled

‘Yeah they are good.’ Hiccup smiled back

The two went back to drinking their shakes in silence as they waited for Merida and Rapunzel. The silence grew more awkward, as the two sat there waiting for the others. It was about five minutes in that both Hiccup and Jack’s phone buzzed

_P: Can’t make it tonight sorry xx_

_M: Sorry can’t do tonight good luck ;)_

As the two sat there they kept looking at each other and then back to their drinks. They both knew what was going on, and Merida and Rapunzel were going to pay for it later. The two of them continued to sit there in silence until eventually it became too much.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Jack and Hiccup said in unison

‘You go first.’ Hiccup chuckled

‘No, you.’ Jack smiled.

‘Well okay. This may be awkward.’ Hiccup started as he blushed ‘Do you want to go out some time...like on a date...with me?’

Jack looked in shock, Rapunzel was right Hiccup liked him and he was asking him out. Which was his own plan at that point.

‘Well I was gonna ask you that.’ Jack laughed

‘Really?’ Hiccup smiled back

‘Yeah!’ Jack yelled a little too loud ‘I’ve had a crush almost since we met and I’m kicking myself that you asked me out first.’

‘Same here I’ve always liked you I feel like an idiot for not doing this sooner.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Well if you want why don’t we just count this as date number one.’ Jack said reaching out his hand across the table.

‘Sure.’ Hiccup smiled as he placed his hand over Jack’s


	19. Day 21 Actors

It had been a regular day on set for Hiccup just another day of ‘dragon training'. Hiccup had been working all day and was looking forward to heading home and having a good home cooked dinner. The last shot was a simple one. Hiccup pinned against a wall as a Gronckle tried to kill him. As the scene was being shot, Hiccup stared at the green shape that would be transformed later, noticing a small hole in the back of its maw.

‘And blast!!’ yelled the director

At that moment a stream of green paste came shooting out from the mouth if the Gronckle covering Hiccup from head to toe. Getting a shocked chuckle from a few of the cast and crew.

‘Alright cut!’ yelled the director ‘What the hell was that?’

The crew and cast all stood in awe at what had just happened. None of them could believe what was going on.

‘Well if no one can answer, just reset the set and Hiccup you better get washed up and get costume and make up to tidy you up. We will be back on set in an hour.’ the director sighed

‘Sure, thing Dean. I’m gonna have a chat with someone first.’ Hiccup grumbled

As Hiccup walked off the set, he knew exactly who had rigged the machine, or at least who knew who organised it. Leaving the set, he walked to the other end of the studio where another film was shooting. Hiccup barged onto the second set ready to explode.

‘Jackson!’ Hiccup yelled ruining the current shot

‘Cut! yelled the director

‘I’m sorry Peter. But can have a chat with your lead please?’ Hiccup asked

Peter turned around to see the state of Hiccup his mouth gaping open.

‘Oh, yes of course. He is in his trailer.’ Peter said

‘Sorry to interrupt, but your method actor is soon going to learn about my method.’ Hiccup said as he stormed off towards the trailer outside.

Hiccup burst into the trailer to find Jack fast asleep on the sofa. It looked like he had just left the shower and was napping in only a towel. Hiccup peeled as much of the paste of himself before throwing it all over Jack

‘You lazy lounge-about bastard!’ Hiccup yelled throwing the paste all over Jack

‘What the...Hiccup this towel is all I’ve got had to borrow it from costume.’ Jack jumped up holding onto his towel ‘Oh so you reached-'

‘Yes, I reached that scene.’ Hiccup sneered ‘Next time you want to do your whole method acting thing, maybe don’t ruin my day in the process.’

‘Oh, come on it’ll wash off. You can even use my shower.’ Jack smiled throwing a suggestive wink

‘It was the last shot of the day. Now I need to wait for the set to be cleaned I need costume and make up redone and I find you napping, you insufferable ass.’ Hiccup moaned

‘Excuse me but I have a wonderful ass and you know it.’ Jack smiled standing up. ‘You should remember it.’

‘Don’t remind me.’ Hiccup sighed

Although Hiccup was fed up with Jack and his current behaviour the two of them had known each other since drama school. They even hooked up every now and then. Their relationship was very casual, and they would still have the odd night together. It wasn’t that Hiccup hated Jack, but his current method was creating a strain between them.

‘Just don’t mess with me again please.’ Hiccup sighed

‘Well you know me, and I can’t really method being an immortal winter spirit who can’t be seen by anyone.’ Jack shrugged ‘So being a fun-loving joker will have to do.’

‘Well do I have to be your target?’ Hiccup moaned

‘No, but you do give me the best reactions.’ Jack smiled

‘Gee thank you.’ Hiccup said sarcastically

‘Besides unless you can think of another way, I could have fun with you.’ Jack walled up to Hiccup brushing up against him gently.

‘Okay, you may know how to press my buttons.’ Hiccup started his breath heavy ‘But no amount of you being all hot, steamy and wet in a nothing towel can surpass the fact that I’m covered in this green paste.’

‘Are you sure.’ Jack pouted

Jack slowly pulled himself closer to Hiccup trying his best to look as desperate as possible. Hiccup looked at Jack, he was always good at making him feel weak to his urges. Hiccup leaned into Jack placing a hand on his waist

‘Hey Jack, you want a tip, one actor to another?’ Hiccup whispered

‘Oh god yes.’ Jack smiled as he leaned in to kiss Hiccup.

‘Mess with me again and not being able to ride this dragon will be the least of your problems.’ Hiccup said playfully nibbling Jack’s ear before ripping his towel off ‘How’d you like my acting?’

‘Wait, what?’ Jack said as he stood there naked

‘Well the way I see it, if you want to method being an invisible man.’ Hiccup stepped back to the door waving the towel ‘Then you wouldn’t be embarrassed by having to walk across the studio naked.’

‘Oh, you diabolical ass!’ Jack yelled as Hiccup stepped out of the trailer shutting the door

‘I thought you liked my ass.’ Hiccup laughed as he walked off.

Jack never messed with Hiccup again however rumours of Jack being hung like a horse were spread across the studio. Hiccup laughed knowing that they were true and how Jack would never get over the embarrassment.

Two months later Hiccup and Jack decided to make their occasional hook ups a more permanent thing. Jack would still prank people on set although Hiccup was not as big a target.


	20. Day 22 College

Jack woke up feeling the rays of light blind his vision as he rubbed his eyes. His head pounding with every breath. The night before was hazy, he remembered some of the party that had happened but only before entering the nightclub. As Jack’s mind tried to sort itself out, he then took notice of the arms that were wrapped around him.

_No, I didn’t do that?_ Jack thought

As he looked round Jack sighed out, he picked a winner. The man who was wrapped around him had lovely auburn hair, long and with a few braids it was surprisingly cute. Jack noticed that the man was completely naked as was Jack. Jack rolled over to get a better look at his mystery man. He had a very cute face. A nice jawline, a cute button nose and freckles that looked like a galaxy on his face. As Jack took a quick look below the sheets, he saw that the man’s body was well defined, Jack really felt like he hit the jackpot. If the man was able to cook a good omelette and make Jack laugh, he would be his dream man. However, Jack knew it would be a one-night stand just another random party hook up.

_Why do I keep doing this?_ Jack thought

As Jack continued staring below the sheets, probably longer than he should have. He received a shock as a hand rested on the top of his hair

‘Hello there white.’ the man said ‘Getting another look are we?’

‘Oh, I erm I-I was just...’ Jack stuttered ‘I was checking you out.’

‘Well, what do you think of your prize.’ The man smiled as Jack looked up shocked

‘Prize?’ Jack blushed

‘Well that’s what you kept calling me last night.’ The man chuckled ‘So what do you think of me in the daylight?’

‘It is a good prize.’ Jack smiled as he snuggled in to the man’s chest

‘Well I like my little winner.’ The man smiled.

‘Little? Maybe I should return you.’ Jack sassed

‘Okay you’re big where it counts it.’ The man smiled ‘Also I do hate to hit and run, but I have work.’

‘Oh yeah go on I’ve got college anyway.’ Jack replied’ I’m just gonna sleep for a bit. The door locks behind itself so should be fine to go.’

Jack let the man get up taking a quick peak as he got dressed. It wasn’t just his face covered in freckles, something Jack found very cute especially when coupled with his butt. Jack smiled as he rolled back over in the bed to get a bit more sleep as he heard the man finish getting dressed before leaving.

Jack woke a few hours later to the sound of his alarm. He was still smiling from the events from earlier. After getting dressed Jack made his way through his apartment gathering his stuff for college. As he went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack, probably an apple. Jack found a small plate sitting on the counter with a note and a sandwich. Jack picked up the note and smiled

_Hope you don’t mind. I made a sandwich before I left. Made one for you as well._

_Last night was fun._

_If you want to do it again or maybe something more. Let me know_

_Hiccup xx_

_555-xxxx_

Jack smiled taking the sandwich as he left the apartment.

Jack made it to the lecture hall just in time. As he sat down his faculty head arrived in the room. To hushed tones of surprise.

‘I apologise for today. Professor North is unavailable today as such we have one of the doctorate students ready to take your class today.’ the faculty head announced

As the faculty head walked out, he gave way to the step-in lecturer. As he walked up to the podium Jack’s face went bright red as the man looked up to see him in the front row and also blushed. It was the man from the night before it was Hiccup. Jack knew this lecture was not going to be easy and he was right. The entire lecture Jack took no notes but hid behind his notebook and Hiccup tried his best not to look over to Jack. As the lecture closed a few students went up to Hiccup for a few quick answers as Jack left the room and waited outside the door. A few minutes passed before Hiccup left the room to meet a now sad looking Jack.

‘Hey, I just want to apologise.’ Jack started ‘I didn’t realise who you were.’

‘What do you mean?’ Hiccup asked

‘Well if I knew you were a doctorate student, I wouldn’t have done what I did last night.’ Jack brushed his arm nervously ‘I know students and lecturers aren’t allowed to be together so I’ll just forget last night, and we can get on with our own thing.’

‘What do you mean. I am doing a doctorate but I’m still a student, just like you. I was just covering for Nicholas.’ Hiccup replied

‘So last night was okay?’ Jack asked

‘Last night was more than okay. I left a note for you.’ Hiccup smiled

‘I saw that. Thank you.’ Jack blushed

‘Well if you want to have some fun again or maybe something more, please let me know. I wouldn’t mind it.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Oh, okay Hiccup. I’m Jack by the way.’ Jack smiled back

‘Nice to know. Hope I see you again.’

Three days later Jack and Hiccup met by accident in a nearby coffee shop and by the end of the month were in a relationship. It didn’t take long for them to move in together.


	21. Day 23 Vampire

‘You’re a what?!’ Hiccup yelled

‘I asked you not to freak out.’ Jack sighed

‘To be fair it isn’t like you told me you aren’t gay or that you have a secret third nipple. You just told me that you are a vampire, an immortal blood sucking vampire.’ Hiccup continued

‘I resent the blood sucking part, we don’t all do that. I know it is difficult, but I love you and I really want you to be with you.’ Jack said

‘Aren’t you gonna drink my blood and make me a vampire?’ Hiccup asked

‘Not unless you ask. I usually steal blood from hospitals or road kill when I need it.’ Jack shrugged ‘I try to avoid biting people. I didn’t really want this so I do everything I can to not make more vampires.’

‘What do you mean?’ Hiccup asked now getting invested.

As Jack told Hiccup the story of how he was once a normal person and lived a normal life Hiccup started to understand what Jack meant. Jack was once a normal eighteen-year-old before he was attacked by a vampire of the name Pitch. For three hundred years Jack had been one of the many servants that performed Pitch's bidding. Jack had been good at hiding from other vampires but every now and then Pitch would catch up and Jack would have to serve Pitch until he was able to escape again. Jack had been hiding out in the small town or Berk for five years. While in Berk he met Hiccup and fell in love almost instantly. Now after four years of dating Jack felt he had to tell the truth.

‘So, are you saying you’re like a slave?’ Hiccup worried.

‘In a way yes, I still am but I don’t like to think about that. Jack slumped down

‘Sorry.’ Hiccup said as he looked over at Jack.

‘It’s okay.’ Jack shrugged ‘So, now that you know all of this what do you think?’

‘Well it is a lot to take in and you are helping to change my view of vampires a little.’ Hiccup smiled ‘But I am still worried about you.’

‘I promise never to hurt you.’ Jack said as he went to hold Hiccup’s hand ‘I have never hurt someone I cared about, and I have never cared about someone like I do you.’

‘It’s not that. It is something a bit more...well...my dad, and his dad, and his dad, and well me eventually...are vampire hunters.’ Hiccup said, his shame very clear

‘You’re a what?!’ Jack yelled his eyes growing wide.

‘I don’t want to be, trust me. My family have been in it for generations, but I don’t want to have my life controlled like that, and I’ve been avoiding it as soon as I found out. Hiccup sighed

‘So, you aren’t going to kill.me?’ Jack asked his breath panicked

‘No, I’m not. Can’t say the same for my dad though. Hiccup sighed. ‘You see my mom was killed by a vampire when I was only three. So, his devotion to killing vampires sorta grew at that point.’

‘Well, that is understandable.’ Jack sighed ‘Oh so if he found out about me, he would-'

‘He would kill you, and probably me as well.’ Hiccup said fear in his voice. ‘He can never know that the man I am dating is a vampire and I mean never.’

‘So, you mean we are still dating.’ Jack beamed

‘Yeah. It is a bit weird, but I do like you and I’m sure we can make it work.’ Hiccup smiled ‘I’ll just need to make sure you always wear a hat and sunscreen.’

‘Yeah. I’ve been doing that for years so I should be fine. I’m one of the rare vampires that can survive the day, if it is overcast that is. Summer is a bitch, I won’t lie, I hate summer.’

Hiccup laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jack. Now that he knew the truth a few more of his questions had been answered, such as why Jack preferred nights to days and why he was always so cold. Hiccup sighed a breath of relief. He knew things were going to be difficult, but he was glad that Jack trusted him enough to tell him this secret.

‘So, what do we do now?’ Hiccup asked

‘I was thinking pizza followed by that new horror film.’ Jack smiled

‘That’s not what I meant.’ Hiccup replied.

‘But I really really want to see it.’ Jack whined ‘It is only on tonight.’

‘Alright we can go, but you’re paying this time.’ Hiccup sassed

A few years later Pitch was killed by an unknown vampire hunter. With Pitch’s powers gone, Jack was then faced with either staying a vampire or living a mortal life. He decided to spend his life with Hiccup and was now able to live without fear of Hiccup’s dad trying to kill him. Jack still hates summer.


	22. Day 25 Shape Shifter

Hiccup’s eyes fluttered open as light shone through his curtains. As he opened his eyes his breath felt heavier than usual. It was then he remembered going to sleep with his pet rabbit resting on him. Hiccup found the rabbit in his garden one day. It was injured and needed to be helped. After rushing the white rabbit to a nearby vet Hiccup decided to look after it until it was better. It had been three months since then and Hiccup had grown attached to his little Aster.

Hiccup smiled as he felt the warmth of Aster on his body, although something was wrong. Aster seemed to be heavier than usual. As Hiccup looked down, he saw why and almost had a heart attack. There was a person lying on top of him. A boy was lying on top of. A naked boy was lying on him.

Hiccup threw the strange naked man off him and to the floor, who woke up looking shocked at Hiccup.

‘Hey, what are you-' the boy said slapping his hands to his mouth before jumping back looking at himself ‘Oh no.

‘Oh no indeed, what the hell are you doing here and Who are you?’ Hiccup asked throwing a small blanket at the boy.

‘Well, and this is where it gets weird.’ The boy chuckled nervously

‘Spill it twink, or I’ll pick you up and kick you put of here naked.’ Hiccup spat

‘Okay...please just don’t throw me out, I’ve loved being here for the last three months.’ The boy said

‘Wait what?’ Hiccup shook his head siting to the end of the bed

‘Yeah. My name is Jack. You call me Aster. I’m a shape-shifter as well. You helped me out and I didn’t expect you to...keep me...but I ended up liking it here and you in a way. I don’t know it sounds stupid and crazy, but I don’t really want to leave, and I know you probably won’t want me here anymore but I can pay rent and I’d pull my weight around the house as well. Also, rabbits make excellent wing men for picking up girls.’ Jack threw a knowing grin.

‘Well if you have been living with me for three months you would know girls aren’t my style. Then again, I don’t believe you. So, you better start telling me the truth.’ Hiccup replied

‘Oh, I know what you like, and I am telling the truth. I probably transformed back because I was exhausted. It is difficult to stay like that for long periods of time. I normally wait till you leave for work before changing back to this. All I need is some food and I’ll be fine.’ Jack said smiling as an idea came to him. ‘I think there is still a couple of pop tarts in the kitchen. I’ll prove it to you, please ten minutes is all it will take then you can do whatever with me.’

‘Alright fine but I still think you are just conning me.’ Hiccup sighed

As Hiccup, in his boxers and Jack, with a blanket wrapped around him arrived in the kitchen. Hiccup went to grab a drink while Jack went straight for a pop tart. He seemed to know his way around the kitchen and was already getting excited for his meal. As Hiccup watched on, he took notice if a few Jack. He had a cute face and from what he remembered seeing before he gave him a blanket was a good-looking man with everything just as Hiccup liked it. He was on the thin side of things which

Hiccup liked as it complimented his slightly more built frame. Although he didn’t seem to be small in certain areas. There were some similarities with his rabbit, however. Jack had the same colour of hair and when Hiccup looked closely, he could see the remnants of a scar on his left arm, which would have been the limb that was hurt when Hiccup first found Aster. If weren’t for that fact he claimed to be a shape shifter, he would have been the type of guy Hiccup would have asked out at some time.

As Jack finished his food he stood up in the middle of the kitchen. As he dropped the blanket Hiccup turned his head away.

‘Oh, come on. You have already seen it plus you will miss the best part.’ Jack smiled

As Hiccup looked back, he saw what could only be described as magic. Jack started to shrink down as his physical features changed. His ears elongated as fur grew over his body. There were a few small instances where Jack seemed to whine but eventually there was no Jack just a small round rabbit that sat in front of Hiccup looking up as if to say I told you so.

‘Well I’ll be dammed.’ Hiccup smiled ‘And you could do this the whole time?’

The rabbit simply nodded in return.

‘Well now that I see it, this is kinda cool.’ Hiccup couldn’t help but smile ‘Okay. Providing you pay rent and do your part around the house. You can stay.’

As Hiccup finished, he was toppled to the ground as the bunny jumped up to him transforming back into Jack who was once again lying naked on top of Hiccup. Both unable to hide how much they enjoyed being in that position. Months later the two were in a full relationship and Jack was finding new ways to use his shape shifting to make things interesting for their love life, something Hiccup never complained about.


	23. 26 Shipwrecked

Jack lay in the beach, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Moving here was a hundred percent the right choice. Jack had moved to a small island just of the coast of Papua New Guinea a few years ago and had no regrets. It was everything he could wish for. It was off the grid only a few neighbours, who grew to like Jack, but easy access for the mainland for Jack to go to work. It was the end of the rainy season and Jack was finally able o catch some sun before he went back to work the next week.

After an hour Jack decided to grab a beer. As he got up to return to his hut, he spotted a man lying face down on the beach. Jack immediately ran to the man’s side and rolled him onto his back. Jack leaned in to check if the man was breathing, giving a sigh of relief as he felt the man’s breath on his cheek.

After a while of struggling to carry the man to the hut, Jack managed to get the man onto the bed and was giving him a check to see for any injuries. Jack was surprised to see the man at all. Normally the island was accessed by a float plane that would be called in from the mainland, but it had been cancelled due to the weather. As Jack continued to help the man who was lying on his bed, he noticed the man start to stir. After a moment the man woke up his eyes scanning the room before he noticed Jack sitting beside him.

‘Where am I? The man asked

‘On a small island off the coast of Papua New Guinea.’ Jack smiled. ‘Do you know what happened to you.’

The man gave a small nod ‘I was on a boat in the rain and then the boat I was on capsized and I fell into the water next thing I’m lying here.’

‘So, you went out into the Pacific Ocean in the middle of the rainy season,’ Jack asked his frustration coming through ‘You do realise how lucky you are to even be alive. Let alone to wash up on an inhabited island?’

‘Well I’m glad you were here.’ The man smiled ‘I’m called Hiccup by the way.’

‘Well Hiccup I’m Jack, I hope you like it here because the only way off this island is by float plane and the next flight won’t be for another 3 days.’

‘Three days!!’ Hiccup yelled but how will I survive. Wait how do you survive?’ Hiccup asked

‘Well I live of what the island has to offer, a lot of fish, but I also get stuff from the mainland after work.’ Jack smiled

‘So, we won’t starve?’ Hiccup sighed sitting up in the bed

‘No, we won’t. You may technically be shipwrecked but you are one lucky man.’ Jack chuckled

For the next two days Jack took care of Hiccup making sure he was still fine after his ordeal. Hiccup was even up and about, helping in the hit and learning more about Jack’s life. Hiccup told Jack about why he was in the Pacific. Hiccup was an engineer and had been working on a project to help rebuild the roads that had been damaged after years of neglect. It was on one of his days off he made the decision to go out on a boat forgetting about the storms that were going to hit. Which how he found himself now sunbathing with Jack on one of the most beautiful beaches he had ever seen.

‘So, I went to the radio shack today. There float plane will be arriving tomorrow for eight. I’ll be getting it for work. I told them to inform your work that you were alive and would be arriving back with me.’ Jack said

‘Awww do I have to I quite like this quiet life.’ Hiccup moaned

‘Well if you want to get paid then I’d say yes.’ Jack replied

‘It was worth a try.’ Hiccup laughed

‘Although feel free to visit again before you leave for home.’ Jack offered. ‘As long as you bring some beer you will always be welcomed.’

The next day Hiccup and Jack left for the mainland. Hiccup visited Jack a few times before he left for home, bit still makes a point to visit Jack every year. Eventually Hiccup moved out to join Jack on the island and started to work as an engineer for the Papua New Guinea government.


	24. Day 27 Colonial/Settler

As the ship birthed in Sydney harbour, Hiccup and Jack were glad that their long journey was finally over. The two of them had been on the ship for weeks and they were glad that they could now get some time away from each other. Then entire time Hiccup had been going over every detail of their trip making sure that it would go smoothly. Meanwhile Jack used the long journey to have some fun in an attempt to loosen Hiccup up. This only made the two of them feel even more at odds as they arrived.

Once they had checked themselves through the port authority and were in the embassy car Hiccup decided to run a final check with Jack

‘So, once we get to the office, I think we should make a point to find out when the Colonial ambassador can meet with us. It is important we speak to him first and get his approval for a meeting with this new colony council that has been formed.’ Hiccup said as he looked at the itinerary

‘No offence Hiccup but the first thing I’m doing is taking a shower and then getting dinner. This country is too hot, and I spent far too much time listening to you on that boat.’ Jack said taking of his jacket and loosening his tie

‘Jack, we need to arrange the meeting. There has been a lot of talk here of independence and the last thing the Prime Minister wants is to start losing colonies.’ Hiccup scorned ‘So pull yourself together and think of the job.’

‘What job, it is clear we were sent here because we are the juniors in the office, and no one wanted to deal with this penal colony.’ Jack huffed

‘Don’t say that this is its own nation within the British Empire.’ Hiccup snapped ‘It isn’t a prison.’

‘Then why do I feel like I’m being punished?’ Jack grumbled

For the rest of the journey Hiccup and Jack sat in silence. It was another twenty minutes before they arrived at the embassy building. As the car pulled up Hiccup and Jack stepped out of the car to meet a tall gentleman waiting for them at the door. The man was middle aged with silver hair and a grey suit.

‘G'day gentleman, welcome to Sydney. I hope your journey was pleasant.’ The man smiled. ‘I’m Ethan Aster Bunnymund, but please call me E Aster.’

‘So, you want us to call you Easter Bunnymund?’ Jack smiled

‘I apologise for my colleague he is still getting over the cabin fever. It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Hiccup and this is Jack. I assume you are the ambassador?’ Hiccup smiled

‘That I am. I was hoping to inform you that I could arrange a meeting with you tomorrow morning at eleven. I have to meet with the council, but I look forward to meeting you properly tomorrow.’ Aster smiled as he walked off to a car waiting for him.

Once the ambassador had left Jack turned around to the car, they arrived in.

‘Where are you going?’ Hiccup asked

‘I told you I’m not working until I’ve had a wash and something to eat. You are welcome to work here of you want, but I am not.’ Jack said

‘Alright fine I’ll deal with the paperwork here and then I’ll meet you later.’ Hiccup sighed he was tired of arguing with Jack.

It took over two hours for Hiccup to finish in the office and make his way back to the ambassador’s house. When he arrived, he found Jack was asleep on the couch an empty plate resting on his chest. Hiccup was exhausted and had finally reached his limit when it came to Jack’s attitude. Tipping Jack off the couch Hiccup stood there smiling as Jack rolled round on the floor to look up at him.

‘What was that for?’ Jack asked rubbing his eyes

‘That was for leaving me to do all the work for the past two hours while you napped and feasted.’ Hiccup replied his smile now gone.

‘Look I’m sorry but you can’t blame me. This is a terrible assignment.’ Jack retorted

‘Well if you don’t buck up, I’m going to use every trick in the book to make sure you get a permanent posting here.’ Hiccup threatened

‘You wouldn’t? You hold the same position as myself and I know you have no power in the office.’ Jack smiled

‘Aren’t you forgetting my father, the minister of defence?’ Hiccup smiled back knowing he had Jack cornered

‘You know you are a right bastard?’ Jack replied

‘Yep but at least I put the work in on the boat all you did was piss me off.’ Hiccup moaned ‘Guess that’s what I get for calling Gobber a twat.’

‘You did what?’ Jack gasped

‘Oh yeah, I did that about two weeks before we were shipped out.’ Hiccup sighed

‘Well that explains it then.’ Jack smiled I did the same the week before we left. Gobber was getting on my case about that business up in Scotland and I told him to jump off Westminster Abbey.’

‘So, when you said you felt like you were being punished-' Hiccup started

‘I was and so were you.’ Jack replied ‘So, now do you see why I have been so pissed.’

‘I do.’ Hiccup smiled an idea coming to his mind ‘Hey why don't we do this and when we get back say it was great. Embellish every detail. Make it sound like we were treated like Kings.’

‘Why do that then we will get sent out again if we say we enjoy it?’ Jack said puzzled by Hiccup’s sudden turn

‘No think about it.’ Hiccup said as he bounced over the couch to Jack ‘They sent us here as a punishment right, but if we tell them that we were given the best treatment imaginable then they will want to come. They will have to suffer to boat, the heat and the fact that after ten minutes your clothes cling to you like a back-street prostitute.’

‘Oh, that is good.’ Jack smiled ‘But first we have to actually survive the next week here and the boat home.’

For the next week Hiccup and Jack tried to survive the heat and the workload. Once back in London they informed their boss of how well they were treated and how it was the best. moment of their career so far. The two of them never visited Australia again and since then had become good friends in the ministry.


	25. Day 28 Mafia/Crime boss

_Oh, come on there has to be something here._ Jack thought to himself as he searched the desk of his boyfriend’s father.

Jack worked as an officer for his local police force and was deep undercover as part of a massive case to end a local mafia. There had been a few close calls along the way, and he may have possibly shot his partner in the ass...literally, but nothing had prepared Jack for the possibility that he would end up dating the son of his target. He kept telling himself that it was part of his cover. Now a year in to the case he wasn’t so sure. He liked Hiccup a lot and Jack hoped that he could figure out a way to take down the boss without hurting Hiccup or have it lead back to him. Something he knew would be impossible when it came to testify in court.

As Jack continued to rummage around, he became lost in his hunt. So much so that he didn’t notice the man that stood behind him.

‘Hey Jack, what are you doing?’ came the voice behind him

Jack turned around to see Hiccup standing behind him. He looked very imposing as he stood there. Hiccup wasn’t naturally a big man. In fact, he was rather slim, but he always wore a good suit that helped to make him seem bigger. Jack was a similar build to Hiccup and usually wore a suit that showed off his figure but tonight he didn’t want to be recognised and was instead wearing a hoodie chinos combo.

‘How’d you know it was me?’ Jack whispered

‘Well your hair was showing, and I don’t know many people with snow white hair.’ Hiccup smiled ‘Plus I can spot that sweet ass of yours a mile out.’

‘Gee thanks.’ Jack said sitting up against the desk.

‘Here let me help you up.’ Hiccup offered, his hand outstretched

‘No! I can’t be seen.’ Jack panicked ‘Just pretend you never saw me here.’

‘You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were spying on the office.’ Hiccup chuckled before noticing the concern on Jack’s face

‘Wait were you spying?’ Hiccup asked

‘No.’ Jack replied with a small smile

‘Don’t lie to me Jack. My dad isn’t to only one who knows how to fight you know.’

‘Don’t get mad with me.’ Jack replied

‘Oh my god you were. You know my dad suspects a leak. Never thought it would be you.’ Hiccup sighed

‘It’s worse than that.’ Jack said looking up at Hiccup seeing the fear in his eyes ‘I’m... I’m a cop.’

‘A WHAT!!’ Hiccup yelled before Jack dragged him down to the floor

‘Keep it down.’ Jack hushed before taking a quick look around the room. ‘I have been undercover the entire time I am supposed to topple your father’s “business” and then leave, but then you became a factor.’

‘What do you mean a factor?’ Hiccup looked over

‘I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, but I have and now I keep trying to find a way to do my job and not upset you. Which I realise is impossible.’ Jack sighed

‘Wait, y-y-you love me? Hiccup stuttered. He always stuttered when he got nervous.

‘Oh...errm...yeah I do a lot. Which is why this is so hard.’ Jack said looking to Hiccup

‘What do you mean hard?’ Hiccup asked

Jack lifted a small folder from beside him just enough for Hiccup to see.

‘In here is a shipment of stolen weapons and drugs. The weapons are for the crew, the drugs are the problem. Jack’s had to stop for a breath ‘The drugs have been getting sold in schools and it is all points back to your dad.’

‘So, what do we do?’ Hiccup asked

‘That depends. I need to do this. I don’t want to lose you, but I can’t be in a mafia. Jack sighed ‘I know what I need to do. It is more a question on what are you gonna do.’

Hiccup sat there in silence for a few minutes. His whole world was now on its side. It was bad enough when he told his deeply religious father, he was dating a man. Bow that man is a cop and is trying to throw his father in jail. It wasn’t like Hiccup was oblivious to his families misguided dealings. He didn’t agree with them either, but Hiccup was grown up on the importance of family, and this would make his next choice very difficult.

‘If I help you with this then what?’ Hiccup asked

‘Well...if you help me to seal this one up, I could make it seem that both you and your father cooperated. You would get off scot free and your father would have a reduced sentence. You may need to live in protective custody for a while considering who you are.’ Jack replied

‘So, I would most likely have to leave you.’ Hiccup sighed

‘I may be able to pull something. After all I’ve been here for over a year. Id3be more of a target, as the undercover cop.’ Jack smiled ‘So I guess I would need to go into protective custody too.’

‘Well I am not a hundred percent on thus plan, but I also prefer a life with you than without you.

‘Well in that case I’ll need to you play dumb for the next few days. Meanwhile I’ll need to get this to my people.

After an intense court case and several convictions, Hiccup and Jack were sent to the other side of the country. They spent three years bouncing from safe house to safe house until the last scraps of Hiccup’s father’s crew had been mopped up. Jack went back to be a cop while Hiccup used his time to write some of the best crime novels of his generation. Some of them where even made into television specials.


	26. Day 29 Ghost hunters

Hiccup searched through the halls of the old manor house. The house was abandoned almost a century ago and since then had been left to decay. As Hiccup walked the halls, he noticed the wallpaper was peeling the carpets torn. It was while Hiccup was checking the many artefacts that were left in the house, he felt a cold shudder run down his spine. Hiccup turned around to see an open door.

_Probably just a draft_ Hiccup thought

As Hiccup looked at the door he couldn’t remember if he had most searched the room behind it. As a ghost hunter Hiccup had been longing to search this house. Local rumours talked about a ghost who liked to play tricks on those who visited the house. Not much else was known about the ghost. So far Hiccup hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary, but he was still optimistic. His equipment was detecting evidence of a ghost. In fact, more activity than usual.

Hiccup walked into the room to find out is was a small bedroom. There was not much decoration and the furniture were very minimal. On the wall was a small picture. As Hiccup looked over the picture, he noticed there was a young man with an even younger girl. The two of them didn’t rich, so they must have been staff or something else

‘I wonder who they were.’ Hiccup said out loud

‘Well one was myself and the other my younger sister.’ Came a voice from behind him

‘HOLY SHIT!!’ Hiccup jumped turning around to see a young man looking at him. ‘Who are you, what are you doing here.’

The man looked back at Hiccup with shock and surprise. ‘Wait are you able to hear me? Can you see me?’

‘Yes, why wouldn’t I see you?’ Hiccup asked

‘Look at the picture.’ The man smiled

‘Wait...no...that can’t be right?’ Hiccup said

‘I told you it was my sister and me. I wasn’t joking I know I look different but dying will do that.’ The man smiled

As Hiccup realised what just happened, he started to feel dizzy before falling to floor.

Hiccup woke up lying on a bed he. As he looked around, he noticed that he was still in the same room. How he made it to the bed he didn’t know but he hoped there was a good explanation.

‘Oh, cool you are awake. Didn’t mean to scare you.’ The man smiled

Hiccup bolted upright on the bed when he saw the man sitting beside him

‘Sooo, what do you want to know?’ the man asked

‘Are you really a ghost?’ Hiccup asked

‘Yes. Is that it?’ the man asked

‘Then how did I get on the bed?’ Hiccup smiled

‘I picked you up. You know ghosts can move objects if we choose.’ The ghost shrugged ‘What else?’

Hiccup spent the next 30 minutes asking the man questions at first, he wasn’t fully convinced that they were a ghost but the more he asked the more he started to believe what he was being told. All his questions were being answered. The ghost was called Jack, he used to work as a footman for the manor family. That was until he died in a winter storm. It had been three hundred years since his death and the entire time all Jack wanted was to speak to someone and be able to interact with someone. He didn’t know why Hiccup was the one to finally see him, but he was glad someone could.

After Hiccup had all his questions answered he decided to head back to his house. He knew that Jack was still in the manor alone and kept thinking about how lonely he must have been. Hiccup went back almost every day to speak with Jack. He eventually bought a house near the manor to make things easier. The two developed an interesting friendship that lasted until Hiccup himself had died. Sadly no one else ever saw Jack.


	27. Day 30 PNAU

Jack sat down for his lunch, today was hotdog day. Jack sat next to his unique group of friends, the There was Toothiana the classic girl next door, Ethan the jock and Astrid who was always at the top of the class. Jack was the punk and token gay of the group. Toothiana and Ethan had known Jack since they were kids and became friends with Astrid once they all went to high school.

It was two weeks into their second year at high school and Jack was already getting bored of class. He didn’t mind his classes or teachers, but he wished that he didn’t have to do it every day. As he sat there listening to Astrid and Toothiana gossip, he noticed another kid in his year sit at the end of the table. He knew the kid from some of his classes but aside from recognising him Jack didn’t know much about him.

As Jack looked over at him, Jack couldn’t help but smile. The boy was very thin wearing clothes which were at least a size too big. He had a mop top of brown hair and freckles all over his face he was very cute and Jack as much as he tried couldn’t stop looking over to him. The kid was wearing a set of glasses while he read a comic. Trying not to make it obvious, Jack didn’t notice that the rest of the group had stopped speaking and were now looking at Jack.

‘Hey, guess who has a new crush.’ Astrid teased

‘Wait what?’ Jack snapped back to the group

‘You, staring off into the sunset over a boy.’ Toothiana giggled

‘I’m not staring.’ Jack blushed

‘Oh yes you were. You were being about as subtle as a horse loose in a hospital.’ Ethan laughed ‘If it weren’t for the fact, he was reading a book he would have probably noticed you by now.’

‘Can we just drop this.’ Jack sighed ‘Don’t even know if he plays for my team.’

‘He does.’ Astrid smiled ‘Oh and you’re definitely his type.’

‘How do you know?’ Jack asked

‘His name is Hiccup we went to the same schools since nursery. He came out the year before we started high school.’ Astrid replied ‘Just go talk to him and let this pining end. He always had a thing for people with your aesthetic’

‘Well I guess I should at least go over and keep him company.’ Jack smiled

‘Good luck. Try deep throating your hotdog, that will peak his interest.’ Toothiana laughed getting a strange look from the others.

Jack ignored Toothiana as he slid over to the end of the table. As Hiccup looked up, he jumped a little a look of shock on his face.

‘Whoa who are you?’ Hiccup asked almost dropping his comic

‘Oh, sorry to scare you. I’m Jack couldn’t help but notice toy were on your own, so I thought I’d at least try to keep you company. If you want.’ Jack smiled as he looked into Hiccup’s emerald eyes.

‘Yeah sure.’ Hiccup smiled

Hiccup took a quick look at Jack. Much like Jack Hiccup couldn’t help but give Jack a look over. His hair was died white and had ice blue tips. He was dressed black skinny jeans with a matching denim Jacket and a blue t-shirt. His eyes were a light blue. Hiccup kept on getting drawn to Jack’s piercings, they were his weakness. Hiccup was still confused as to why this random punk kid was sitting with him a lonely nerd.

‘I like your piercings.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Oh yeah thanks. have a few others.’ Jack smiled back ‘What about you?’

‘Nah, no piercings. I would like one, but my dad would kill me, same for the tattoo I want.’ Hiccup replied

‘Oh, what tat do want? want. I want to get a snowflake on shoulder blade.’ Jack asked

‘I want to get a Dragon that wraps around me.’ Hiccup blushed ‘Can I ask, where are your other piercings.’

‘Sure. I have one on my nipple and on my tongue.’ Jack smirked ‘The tongue stud has its benefits.’

Hiccup blushed further. As jack stuck his tongue out. The two of them chatted for another ten minutes about themselves. Turns out Hiccup liked a lot of the same music and even went to a few gigs that Jack also went to Hiccup even gave Jack some gossip about young Astrid. All the while Jack was trying to pick up the courage to ask Hiccup out. Eventually he decided to bite the bullet.

Hey, I was wondering, I was gonna go to a small gig tonight at the foundry. Since you like that style do you want to come with me, one of my other friends like that music.’ Jack asked

‘Yeah, who’s playing.’ Hiccup asked

‘Just a small band called Strike class. They have some of their songs on YouTube.' Jack replied

‘Oh, I know them. I love their stuff. Thunder Skrill and Pitch Dreams are my favourites.’ Hiccup beamed getting a smile from Jack

‘Awesome! I’ll meet you at the foundry for 7?' Jack confirmed

‘Sounds good.’ Hiccup smiled ‘Maybe after you can show me what that tongue stud can do.’

\----

After the gig the two of them were buzzing with excitement. It had been so long since either of them had been on date and both wanted a second date.

The following morning Hiccup was opening his locker when he noticed a folded piece of paper sitting there with his name on it. Hiccup opened the letter making sure no one else could see it.

_Hey there,_

_Last night was loads of fun. Never thought you would be such a good kisser._

_If you want to, I’m free period 2. I could show you what else my tongue stud is good for. ;)_

_Jack._

For the first period of the day Hiccup was as good as useless. He couldn’t wait to find out what Jack meant.


	28. Day 31 Hogwarts

‘I hate potions.’ Hiccup grumbled. ‘What’s the next ingredient?’

‘Huh. Sorry what was that?’ Jack asked

‘I asked what’s next for the ingredients?’ Hiccup groaned. ‘Why am I always paired with you?’

‘Add four Kelpie tears and two fire fruits.’ Jack replied

‘Sounds like a lot.’ Hiccup said

‘That’s what the book says.’ Jack replied trying to hide a smile.

Jack and Hiccup had known each other since first started at Hogwarts. They got on fine in class but didn’t interact with each other in their own time. It wasn’t that they hated each other, but Jack liked to play tricks on people and Hiccup was always an easy target. In recent weeks Hiccup had reached his limit with the white-haired trickster. Hiccup had been planning something big to get back at Jack all he needed was one final push.

As Hiccup stirred the ingredients his cauldron started to bubble violently. Hiccup quickly stopped stirring, but it’s too late. The cauldron exploded loudly engulfing Hiccup in a plume of purple smoke. As the smoke cleared Hiccup heard the shocked gasps and stifled laughter of everyone else in the class.

‘Ohh. It was two Kelpie tears and 4 fire fruits.’ Jack smiled ‘Sorry about that.’

‘I hate you Jack.’. Hiccup coughed

‘What is going on here.’ Came a looming voice behind Hiccup ‘How did I know it would be you two?’

‘Professor Pitch, it was Jack he gave me the wrong ingredients.’ Hiccup said

‘And did you double check the recipe yourself?’ pitch asked

‘No sir but I-' Hiccup replied

‘Then your own negligence is your downfall. Five point from Hufflepuff, for not checking your classmates work.’ Pitch started as he noticed Jack smiling ‘As for you Mister Frost this is the tenth time you’ve caused a problem this month alone. Ten points from Slytherin.’

For the rest of the class Hiccup prepared the final parts of his plan. Writing a note on a piece of sneaking parchment that made its way into Jack's pocket.

After the Class Hiccup went off by himself for lunch near the forbidden forest. He hoped that Jack would read his note.

Jack went back to his dorm for a nap as he didn’t have any other classes for the day. Lying on his bed he heard a crumpling sound in his pocket. As Jack searched his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of parchment and opened it.

Come to the Forbidden Forest near the Whomping Willow at 8:00pm.

Need your help with a prank.

A Friend

Jack wasn't sure how or when the note got into his pocket, but one thing was for sure. He couldn’t resist a prank.

Later that evening Jack made his way to the Whomping Willow to meet with his mystery pranker. As he got closer, he was surprised to see Hiccup standing nearby. As Hiccup turned around, he smiled as he noticed Jack.

‘Hey you came. Wasn’t sure if you would.’ Hiccup smiled walling closer to Jack

‘I couldn’t say no to a prank, but now I’m not sure what to think seeing you here.’ Jack replied

‘Oh, we are still pranking. Just need someone with experience to help pull it off.’ Hiccup smiled

‘Well in that case count me in. Who’s the target and what’s the plan.’ Jack asked

‘I’m gonna get some payback on Professor Pitch. I’ve been catching pixies for a few weeks, but I can’t carry them all myself. You still want in?’ Hiccup grinned

Oh yes!! I’ve wanted to prank him for ages. I must admit I didn’t think you would be the one to prank him. I like this pranking Hiccup.’ Jack smiled

Well then let’s go they are in the forest.’ Hiccup said leading the way.

Jack followed into the forest unaware of what Hiccup had planned for Jack. There were two things that nobody knew about Hiccup. The first is that Hiccup had a prosthetic leg that was enchanted to look and act like a normal leg. It could be taken of easily, but Hiccup preferred to leave it one. The second was that he was a keen dragonologist, and with the permission of the headmaster and care of magical creatures professor he was allowed to keep his own trained dragon in the forest while at school.

As Hiccup led Jack further into the forest. He approached a set of broken cages.

‘Oh no.’ Hiccup started ‘This is bad.’

‘What is it?’ Jack asked ‘Is it the cages?’

‘Yes and no. It is more what broke them.’ Hiccup replied ‘look at these claw marks on the tree. The burns on the ground. It all leads to one thing.’

‘What are you saying?’ Jack asked as a large thump came from behind Jack

‘That.’ Hiccup said as he pointed to what had appeared behind Jack his face filled with dread

As Jack turned around, he came face to face with a large set of reptilian eyes staring at him. Jack stood there in shock unable to move from fear.

‘Hiccup, you’re the one knows stuff about creatures. What do we do?’ Jack whispered

‘I don’t know, let me try something.’ Hiccup replied as he grabbed stick and threw it at the dragon.

‘What the-' Jack yelled as the dragon jumped over him and grabbed Hiccup dragging him behind a tree. Jack stood there, still frozen he had no idea what to do. The sounds of Hiccup screaming, and the dragon’s roars were overwhelming. It was then that a leg dropped in front of Jack still twitching. It was then Jack fell to the floor his vision going black.

Jack woke up to the feeling of something warm and wet running up his face. His eyes opened to see the same eyes looking at him. Jack scurried back until he bumped into a tree. His breath shallow and his heart racing.

‘Nice dragon. P-please don’t eat meeeee.’ Jack cried

As the dragon creeped closer to Jack, he started to growl. Jack closed his eyes once again unable to move from fear. Jack could feel the dragons chin rest on his legs as he heard a small purring sound.

‘Alright Toothless that’s enough scaring today.’ Hiccup’s voice came from behind a tree

Jack opened his eyes to see Hiccup hopping across the forest floor before picking up his leg

‘I think Jack has learned his lesson.’ Hiccup smirked to the white-haired boy

‘Wait...what...how?’ Jack stuttered

‘So yeah now you know my secret.’ Hiccup laughed

‘S-s-secret?’ Jack asked still recovering from the situation.

‘Yep. I have an enchanted prosthetic leg. Oh, and a trained dragon that the school lets me keep.’

‘I am so confused I thought you were dead what was this?’ Jack asked

‘Just a prank.’ Hiccup chuckled

‘A prank...but this is a dragon and your leg and what is happening!?’ Jack yelled

‘Let me help you there.’ Hiccup laughed helping Jack up ‘This is Toothless. This is my fake leg and today was the last time you play any pranks or tricks on me.’

Jack looked at Hiccup and then the dragon which was now playing with a tree branch. His heart was still racing, and he had so many questions but first he wanted to get back to the castle.

‘Can we go now? I get it now and I want to go back to my dormitory, but you still owe me an explanation.’ Jack mumbled

‘Yeah sure I’ll explain on the way.’ Hiccup replied ‘Toothless you did great I’ll take you flying tomorrow.’

The dragon growled in response before heading off into the woods.

Hiccup escorted Jack out of the forest all the while telling the tale of how he found Toothless injured and raised him from then on. He also told Jack that he wanted to get his own back for all of the pranks that had been played on him. He admitted it was a bit harsh, but even Jack couldn’t deny how well it worked. From then on Jack never played a trick on Hiccup and the two of them eventually became friends which eventually turned into something more. It took a while for Toothless to come around to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's this year's Mach Madness completed. I have loved taking part in this years event.   
> There are a set of runner up promptsas well, so I am going to write chapters for them as well in the next week or two.   
> I have loved reading your comments and I thank you all for your kind words.


End file.
